Why Won't You Smile?
by Luna Song
Summary: Tsuna is a 14 year old boy who can't express his feelings after his parents murder at age 7. However, as he enter middle school, he meets "interesting" people that slowly changes him. However, Tsuna is scared of this new change. Can he really smile again?
1. School isn't so Bad

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but please Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

**School isn't so Bad...  
><strong>

"Do I really have to attend school, Giotto-nii?" I asked. I leaned my head against the window frame and watch buildings flashed by. It was Monday morning and we were heading towards Namimori Middle School. It's my first school I have been to since my mom and dad died when I was little. Now I live with my brothers: Fuuta (9 years old), Dino (20 years old) and Giotto (23 years old); and Reborn (21 years old), whose my tutor for 14 years. Truthfully I don't think I should be going to school. I'm smart to be in college; learned all kinds of fighting methods from Reborn; and perfectly fine without friends. Well except my childhood friends: Enma and Uni**. **However, Giotto wants me to experience school with Enma and Uni. I'm glad I can go to school with them, but I still didn't want to go. On the other hand, I owe Dino and Giotto for raising me to be strong, smart, and not snobby like other rich folks. My older brother Giotto took over dad's company, Vongola Tower which my grandfather Nono provide. Dino owns a company that helps Vongola, called Chiavarone Corp. I also use to stay in Italy with Nono, but Giotto wanted to live where dad raised him up, and let me experience what he went through.

"Here we are, Tsu-chan. Your new school." he said. I looked up and saw a yellow building with a clock at the top. It looks normal to me, yet I feel something is going to happen. I got out of the car and was about to walk to this jail...I mean building, but Giotto-nii stopped me.

"Tsuna..." He didn't call me by my nickname, so it must be serious. "You mustn't act indifferent towards others. Try to make some friends besides Enma and Uni. You never know if you're going to be in the same class."

I stared at Giotto-nii and nodded my head. Ever since my parents died, I have trouble to express my feelings towards others, even towards my friends and famliy. My parents death traumatize me and I was scared of the world. I felt unsafe in Italy, so I locked myself in my room for weeks or months. I don't remember how long it was, I just didn't want to go outside.

"I'll try my best." Giotto-nii smiled at me and drove off. I waved at Giotto's car until he was out of sight. I looked at the building behind and sighed before I enter my "jail" for the next year or more. As soon as I got in the building, I stopped by the teachers lounge to meet my homeroom teacher. And I couldn't believe who was my teacher. Before me was Reborn himself. Standing there head held high with his black with a orange stripe fedora hat and black stunning suit. Reborn glanced at me then started to walk to class. I didn't say anything but walked behind him quietly. When we approach a door that says 2A, Reborn turned around to face me.

"Ready kid?" asked Reborn. I nodded my head and he went inside the room. The classroom was so noise, but that's nothing that Reborn can't fix. "Silence. If I hear someone talk while I talk, I'll shot you in the head, understand?" Without knowing, I knew everyone nodded their heads in silence. Same Reborn. "We have a new student today. Come in." Before I walked in, I breathe in and breathe out, preparing for the worst or better (just to make myself happier). I walked in and stood by Rebon's side.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna for short." I bowed after introduction and waited for Reborn. However, a big uproar was started in the classroom. 'He's so cute'...'He's so small, like a rabbit'...and so on. Reborn shot a bullet up at the ceiling to shut them up. "Now silence. Do any one have a questions for Tsuna?"

"How old are you Tsuna-kun?" asked a girl with short dark orange hair and yellow eyes. She was in the 3rd seat in the 2nd row.

"I'm 14 years old."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked a girl with short brunette hair and brown eyes. She was behind the orange hair girl who asked the question.

"No. I'm single." After that, hell broke loose. Everybody, even the boys, went crazy. Some shouted 'He's all mine' or 'Alright'. By now I'm confused and having a extreme headache. Reborn once again shot a bullet in the ceiling to calm things down, which it did. Everyone scatter to their seats to not get shot. I'm glad I'm use to his "surprise" attacks.

"Times up. Tsuna take a seat over where that empty seat is." He pointed to a seat by the window 4th column in the 4 row. I nodded and head there. I sat down and a boy with spiky black hair and black eyes smiled at me. "Nice to meet ya Tsuna. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Let's get along. Haha." What a happy person. I nodded my head to show him I acknowledge him. What seems like forever, homeroom and math class was over. Reborn was my homeroom teacher and my first period: math. I wasn't really listening to Reborn's lesson because he already taught me Algebra 1. So I just stared at the sky and watch people who had gym for 1st period. Even though Reborn saw I wasn't paying attention, he didn't say anything. But asked me to go to the board and solve a problem, which was easy. When I was about to go to my next class, gym, a group of girls and guys ambush me and started to ask questions. There was so many that I couldn't apprehend what they were saying. Then I saw a hand grabbing my arm from the crowd.

"Don't surround him on his first day. Can't you see he's frighten?" asked Reborn. The crowd stared me and said, "No." in unison. Even though I can't express my feelings, I was still startle by their multiple questions. Reborn sighed and dragged me out of the room. "Dame-Tsuna..."

"Tsuna..." I protest

"I can't keep on saving you from these crazy kids."

"It's not my fault that they're crazy." I pouted

"I know. It's your cuteness. Whatever, go find Enma and Uni before your next class." Reborn lightly pushed me down the hall to get me a start. I glanced back at Reborn;I said my thanks and dash of down the hall. It wasn't long before I found Uni and Enma. Apparently, they're in the same class: 2D. The person who spotted me was my red head friend, Enma. He ran towards me and gave me a hug, then dragged me towards Uni.

"Tsu-chan you look so cute in your school uniform!" glee Uni. Uni big blues shined with happiness and her yellow flower on her cheek rose up to a smile. Her dark green hair flutter as she rushed towards for a hug. I wanted to smile at them but I know I can't, and even I can't, they can easily tell what my feelings are. Enma behind me patted my shoulder and his dashing small smile. His bright red rose hair shined as the sun hit his face, and his red ruby eyes also shined with happiness. "You do look cute in that uniform. But lets see what he looks like in his gym clothes, Uni." suggested Uni. Uni smiled and nodded her head.

"Pervs." I stated and they laugh again.

"Looks he's pouting. Cute." glee Uni

I heard whispers around us. I look up and saw people staring at us; and not your usual stares. Morel like love struck stares. Some were blushing and some were hiding their blush. Once again, I was confused until I looked at my best friends. Their beauty must have struck them.

"Tsu-chan, what's your next class?" Enma asked.

"Gym."

"Oh you too! Then let's go before we become late." glee Uni. Uni grabbed my arm and wrapped her arm around it. And Enma just walked beside me as we head to the gym. People stopped and stared at us as we walked on by, but I didn't pay much attention; I was with my best friends. We changed into our gym clothes and head towards the gym. I sat by Enma and Uni of course. Our gym teacher, Colonello, is a hyper teacher with his short spiky blond hair and blue eyes, like my brother Giotto, however I'll say Giotto-nii is much handsome than Colonello. It's also not my first time meeting Colonello. I knew him since I was little and he trained me with Reborn and other people. He still comes over to visit though. I also saw that he wore his favorite camouflage headband.

"Alright, today we will have matches. I will determine who you will race." Colonello started to call random names, but the students didn't take the match serious. So Colonello decided to punish the kids who didn't take it serious;I hate to be those people.

"Tsuna and Enma." called Colonello. Enma and I stared at each other but nevertheless got up. We walked towards Colonello and he just smirked at us. "I hope you too will give me a good match...kora." We both nodded our heads and when we were getting ready to start, I could hear people discussing about the match. 'Enma and Tsuna?' or 'What's Colonello-sensai talking about? Tsuna looks fragile!' or 'Even though Tsuna is cute, there's no way Enma will lose.' It's not like I care about what there saying and don't care what others think about me.

"Tsu-chan..." I turned around to face Enma and he was smiling at me. "Don't go easy on me." I stared at his serious face and nodded. "Don't go easy on me either, Enma."

"Alright! On your match...get set...GO!" Enma and I took off. At first, Enma and I were head-to-head, however, I wasn't about to let Enma bet me. When we're halfway through the match, I sped up and was now in first place. Enma tried to pass me, but unfortunate, he couldn't pass.

"I guess I win this time." I commented to Enma. He just smiled; but then we can hear Uni running towards us. "Tsu-chan. I see you won against Enma again." Uni laughed at Enma's pout.

"I'll win against Tsuna one day. But for now, he'll take the spotlight." commented Enma. Enma and Uni laughed again, even though I can't express my feelings, at least I can still feel theirs. After this we have separated to get to our classrooms. However, they'll probably come to my house after school. The bell to get to our next class rung. I changed clothes and Enma, Uni, and I walked back to class. Enma and Uni dropped me off at my classroom and waved me goodbye to go to their on. I turned around to go to my seat, and once I did, everyone was staring at me.

"Tsuna, we were wondering...how do you the Namimori's idols-Yuni and Enma?" asked a boy.

"They're my childhood friends and best friends." I responded. I walked pass at the shock people and sat at my seat. "Ne, Tsuna. Why don't you smile or show expressions?"

I turned around and saw Takeshi smiling at me. "Because I can't." I responded. He's smile disappeared and it was now a serious or worried look. "And why is that?"

"Just because."

"You're mysterious Tsuna. I like that. Ne, let's be friends okay?" suggested Takeshi.

I stared at Takeshi, "Sure, Takeshi-kun."

"Just call me Yamamoto." smiled Yamamoto

"Alright you brats. Get in your seat and behave." shouted out our English teacher. I turned around and saw Lal Mirch entering the room with a tan jacket over maroon shirt and a black short skirt with black boots. Lal Mirch scanned the classroom and spotted me at the back. I knew she was staring at me, because who else she was staring at. After our staring contest, she started attendance. Once again, I didn't pay attention. Lal Mirch would ask me questions time-to-time, but she never fussed at me. She never would fuss at me really. You can say she was the nicest one that trained me, well other than Colonello. After that I went to the Science Lab for Science with Verde. He's also my tutor, of course. Verde is a weird science man with his spiky green hair and behind those glasses are dark evil eyes. Well, he's not evil, but he rarely do anything good. Verde didn't bother me at all and like my other classes, I stared at the window. Then the bell rung for lunch. Actually I didn't know it rung until Yamamoto came over.

"Ne, Tsuna, let's eat together! Haha." suggested Yamamoto.

I stared at him for a second before I realized what he said. "Sure." He smiled at me with that smoothing smile and grabbed my hand. Before we left he grabbed his lunch box;then we dash out the room. I didn't know where we going at first until we climbed up some stairs-the roof. When we got there, no one was there...thank God. We walked to the fence and sat down. I didn't bring lunch but I didn't care. I wasn't all that hungry.

"Ne Tsuna. Want to taste some of my sushi?" asked Yamamoto. _Sushi?_ I turned around to look at Yamamoto's bento and it was all sushi. And I have to admit, it look delicious. I nodded my head and picked up one of the sushi. I ate it and it was delicious. I picked up another sushi roll and another. I felt a stare towards me and looked up and saw Yamamoto smiling at me. "What is it?"

"You look happy Tsuna." Like he can read my feelings, Yamamoto said, "Haha, you blushed! How cute." I looked up at Yamamoto and stared at him. If he can sense my feelings than we can be great friends. "Ne, Yamamoto, what's this one called?" I asked

"Shibuya Roll."

"Shibuya Roll? What's in it?"

"Lobster, mango, and tuna."

"Mango..." I took one more of his Shibuya Roll. "It's strangely delicious."

"Haha. Thank you. Actually I made that one. My dad owns a sushi restaurant, so I practice time to time."

"Is that so? Well you did a great job." I patted him on his head. And I swear his smile got bigger and a little pink blush. His smiles are really comforting and makes me want to smile. I laid on my knees and stared at Yamamoto. I wasn't really looking at him; I was just staring into space...in my own little world. I heard the roof door slammed open and that got out of my dream world. I saw Uni running towards me and Enma walking behind her.

"Tsu-chan! There you are!" shouted Uni. She was carrying her yellow bento box and on top of the box was a jug. "Tsu-chan, I heard you didn't bring a bento box, so lets share." I didn't bring one because her big brother, Byakuran (20 years old), called me and told me to not fix a bento. Uni got up early to fix all my favorite food because she was excited that I was coming to her school. In the bento box was tamagoyaki, onigiri, hanbagu, and in another box is a fruit salad but some fruits were designed as a star and tuna. Uni picked up her chopsticks and picked up a hanbagu. "Say aww~!" I obeyed her command and opened up my mouth. She giggled. "So, how's the taste?"

"Delicious of course." I told

"Haha, you look happy Tsuna!" laughed Yamamoto. Enma and Uni stared at Yamamoto. It's not every day you can meet someone who understands my feelings. I'll say it's 1 in a million who will get me. I'm just happy to meet someone like Yamamoto; and maybe I'll get to meet someone else who gets me also. After a while the bell rung and we got up to leave. As we were walking in the hall to get to class we meet an unusual person.

"What a loud crowd." said a 3rd year whose tall with black hair and black eyes. His eyes seem...lonely.

"Hello Hibari-san." bowed Uni. This Hibari just nod at Uni. It didn't feel like he was acknowledging her though. It was kinda rude, but Uni gave me that "it's okay" look, so I stop right there. "Ah, Tsu-chan, this person here is Kyouya Hibari. He's on the Disciplinary Committee."

"Nice to meet you."I bowed to him and looked up at him. He just nod at me, and that just made me mad. "Can we go Uni?" I asked but I didn't wait for her answer. I started to walk ahead and avoided eye contact with Hibari. Uni was confused but nevertheless, she bowed to Hibari and started to run after me. When I was out of sight of Hibari, I waited for Uni and the others to catch up. I apologized for my sudden actions. Then moved on. However, for some odd reason, Hibari made my blood boil.

My next class I had was Home Ec and I wasn't surprise to see Bianchi. She's not an excellent cook but she is good a teaching. I don't how that is possible but it is what it is. My final class of the day was History with Fon. Fon is a martial art teacher who teaches me at home time to time with his other student I-Pin, whose also my maid and the same age as me.

"Tsu-chan, lets go home." said Uni. I looked up and saw Uni, Enma, and Yamamoto. The bell must have rung and I didn't notice. I nodded my head to let them know I heard them. When we got outside, I saw Hibari again. I ignore him of course while the others told him goodbye. I saw my brother Dino, wearing dark green and brown jacket over a red t-shirt with tan pants and black shoes, outside the gate beside his black Camry. Dino can't drive and that's because he is so clumsy. He have a license, but he was involve in a car accident, so Giotto forbid him to drive.

"Dino-nii!" I ran pass Hibari and straight towards Dino. Dino smiled at me and patted him head like he always do. "How was school little bro?"

"I have a new friend!" I glee, Dino smiled and I ran towards Yamamoto and dragged him, by his arm, towards Dino. "This is my new friend Dino-nii." Dino was still smiling and shook Yamamoto's hand. Yamamoto smiled of course and laughed, "Haha, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Dino Sawada. It's nice to meet you too." Dino patted my head again, "You got a good friend, huh?"

"Haha, Tsuna you look happy." laughed Yamamoto, I nodded my head. I looked up and saw Dino staring at Yamamoto. What a face he made! He looked very surprise.

"I think we should go before we get jump." suggested Enma. I looked up and saw students staring at us with those love struck eyes. We all nodded and left in Dino's car with Romario driving. We were about to drive Yamamoto home, but he ask if he can come over. We arrived at my house and Yamamoto's face was priceless. His eyes grew big and his mouth was just gaping at my house or should I say mansion. I led Yamamoto inside the mansion and up to my room. My room is big cream room with an white sectional couch, a clear table, a shadelier , and a big orange bed. There's two extra doors: the right leads to the bathroom, and the left leads to my big walk-in closet.

"Gao!"

"Natsu!" Natsu jumped in my arms and snuggled in my chest. I petted his head and purred like a cat, but his a little lion. "Tsuna is that a cat?" asked Yamamoto

"No, it's a cub. His name is Natsu." Yamamoto didn't ask why I have a pet lion but just petted his head, and to my surprise Natsu didn't growl at him. Natsu is very cautious about the people around him and particular hate strangers. I chose a good friend indeed. A knock came from the door and slowly opened the door. The door opened and there standing there was Fuuta with his light brown hair and brown eyes and wearing his school outfit. He must have gotten home and rushed to my room.

"Tsu-nii, I'm home!" glee Fuuta and rushed to give me a hug. Natsu jumped out of my arms and into Yamamoto's. "How was school Tsu-nii?"

"Interesting. But nevertheless I got a new friend." Fuuta turned around and stared at Yamamoto who was still petting Natsu. Fuuta motion me to get to his level, "Does Natsu like him?"

"Yes, he does. Surprising isn't it?"

Fuuta nodded his head and then told me he was going to go change. After that, we played games, watched movies, and ate a steak dinner. 9 o'clock hit and Yamamoto had to go home. It didn't feel like he was here a long time, but that only shows how fun we were having. I walked Yamamoto, Enma,and Uni out the door and waved goodbye until they vanish from my sight. I closed the door behind me and walked to my room to take a warm bath, then go to sleep. Yet, after the bath, Giotto-nii was sitting at the edge of my bed. I ran towards him and he ruffled my spiky hair, and sat me beside him. Even though I have a good relationship with all my family members, but I feel closer to Giotto.

"How was school?" he asked

"It was good. Weird people, but it was good."

"Meet anybody?"

"A boy name Yamamoto Takeshi. He was here but he just left."

"He must be very interesting. I must meet him soon."

"Yes he is. He can actually read my expressions! And I was just thinking school isn't so bad."

Giotto-nii smiled at me and ruffled my hair again, "That's good. Maybe you can meet other people who understand you."

I nodded my head and crawled to my pillow in the middle. Natsu also walked to his pillow on my right side. Giotto-nii tuck me in and turn off the lights. Maybe I will start looking for more friends who know me, because it's not that bad to have someone who truly understands you. School isn't so bad after all.


	2. Women are Scary Creatures

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Women are Scary Creatures  
><strong>

"Good morning Tsu-chan!" glee Uni, I turned around and saw Uni and Enma running towards me. And spotted Uni with a bigger lunch box again. Ever since I came to school 3 days ago, she been making my lunch since. I told them good morning and we discuss about the **The Slit-mouth Lady **movie. It wasn't that scary but surprising and gruesome, sort of. We arrived at the school and the first thing I was spot is Kyoya Hibari. I don't why but everytime I get here, I always spot him by mistake.

"Tsuna, good morning!" said Yamamoto. I saw Yamamoto at his shoe box and still wearing his cheerful smile.

"Good morning Yamamoto." After I got my shoes, we all started to walk to our class, however on our way, we met a disturbance. It was three delinquent (from left to right): orange hair, purple hair, and blonde, guys walking towards us. I glanced at the guys and felt that something bad was going happen, and soon enough something did. The blonde hair guy bumped into Uni on purpose and made a big commotion**.**

"Hey, you should say excuse me little girl!" yelled the blonde, Uni apologized however it was worthless. "You think an apology will solve this! Think again." I saw Uni's frustrated face and I just couldn't stand there watching this boys harass Uni.

"An apology is good enough for a guy like you. Beside, it was you who bumped her." I snarled, the guys glared at me and got closer towards me. All of a sudden, the guy smirked at me. Which made me even more anger.

"And what a pretty girl like you can do huh?" _Girl? _"Now how about you run along while I take care of your friend." Last straw. I punched the blonde guy so hard I felt his jaw break. And it wasn't even full strength. The other two guys so this and charged straight towards me. Big mistake. I crouched over and swung my legs around to make them fall over, causing them to hit their heads; thus causing them to fell unconscious.

"Tsu-chan?" I glanced back at Uni and she had her worried look. I rushed towards Uni and scanned her body, "Are you okay, Uni?"

"I'm okay Tsu-chan, but..." She looked over my shoulders and glanced at the three guys. I sighed and shook my head. "They're okay. I didn't do anything to hurt, just knock them out." I heard Enma laughed, and I think he knew what really happen. Uni nodded her head and I urged her to down the hall. However, like the saying goes _"things can't get any worse" _which did when Hibari enter. He glanced at the delinquents then at us.

"Who did this herbivores?" asked Hibari, Uni tried to explain what happen, but I just stared at him like he was an alien or something. Herbivore? I'm pretty sure I eat meat. "So..." I got out of my trance and looked at Hibari,"Sawada here did this, correct?" Uni was about to defend but I really didn't care when it came to Hibari.

"Yes I did this." I stated, Hibari stared at me, my guess was to try to intimidate me, but I wasn't about to back down. Suddenly Hibari pulled out two silver tonfas and stated, "I'll bite you to death for causing a commotion." He charged at me however Reborn stop him in advance. Leave it to Reborn to stop a brawl happening. With one sentence, "That's enough Hibari", Hibari put up his tonfas and clicked his tongue. Reborn turned around to me and ruffled my hair. "You only been here 3 days and you're already started to fight."

"It's not my fault. They were harassing Uni."

"Really now? I'll let this slide since it's about Uni. However..." Reborn grabbed my arm while trying to explain something to me, "I will not tolerate tradies in my homeroom." Uni, Enma, and Yamamoto followed behind. But, in the background I felt a tremendous evil aura; I couldn't really sense where it was coming from because I was focusing on Reborn. During the whole day of school, I was spacing out. Nothing new but I was thinking about the evil aura. The only person I really saw that stuck out was Hibari, but then again I couldn't really see why he was angry. Then again, maybe he was angry because we couldn't fight or...he's in love with Reborn and didn't like how Reborn was acting towards me.

"Tsuna!" shouted Lal Mirch and threw a chalk, which I caught. Lal Mirch smirked at me but I knew what was really behind that smirk. She tap the board and I walked up to answer the question. She leaned in and whispered, "Good job." She ruffled my hair and send me back to my seat. By now I was use to the stares and whispers. Which was getting tiring. Finally, the lunch bell rung and Yamamoto walked towards Enma and Uni classroom and walked to the roof together. We sat in our usual spot and eat both Uni's and Yamamoto's lunch box and a little of Enma's. Then of course, the door opened and up came Hibari.

"Why are herbivores in my territory?" asked Hibari, who, surprisingly, look surprised. I was about to say something sarcastic but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Kufufufu, Why did you stop skylark?" a purple pineapple hair guy with a red eye and blue came from behind of Hibari.

"Mukuro." He smiled at me and walked towards me. "Little rabbit!" When he got in front of me, he pulled me up to a hug. It's been forever since I saw Mukuro maybe like 7 years ago when we left for Japan. He use to come over my house time to time. His brother would teach us illusion and still do, but haven't since I moved. But mt cousin subordinate Mammon teaches me when he's free. He usual charge people for his services, but I'm an exception; since I am Xanxus cousin.

"Rokudo-kun. Good afternoon." said Uni. Mukuro stared at Uni, "And good afternoon to you and Enma." Suddenly he sat down in the middle of Uni and Yamamoto or to say my spot. He sat me on his lap, but I didn't complain because I was use to this with his brother and him.

"Hey pineapple..." said Hibari, we stared at Hibari and he continued, "How you know this herbivore?"

"Kufufufu, I knew him since he was a 2 years old. But he wasn't this emotionless." Then Mukuro went into his own little world, "He had so many faces. His embarrassing face, crying face, worried face, scared face and my favorite, his smiling face." Mukuro wrapped his arms around my neck and laid his chin on my head. "But that all changed when you turned 7. An "incident" occur and you lost all your emotions."

"Rokudo-kun!" shouted Uni.

"Ne, Muku?" I tilted my head to see his face and he looked happy to hear his old name. "Where's twin?"Chrome is Mukuro little sister, but we sometimes call her twin because they look like. Chrome is the same age as me.

"Kufufufu, I don't really know."

"Then I'm going to get a strawberry milk." I sat up and walked pass Hibari, who just stared at me. I know Mukuro just wanted to remember the good days but I don't think I'm ready for that. Even if I don't really remember what happen. I know that my parents were murdered and I was there when it happen, but for some reason, I can't recall the murder face or anything. I just know that afterwards, I shut down completely. I couldn't talk, eat, or sleep. As I was looking for a vending machine, I ran into a strange upperclassmen; he had short white spiky hair, grey eyes, and a bandage over his nose. And spoke "extremely" loud.

"YOU MUST BE SAWADA, WHO SINGLE HANDLED THE THREE DELINQUENTS! THAT'S SO EXTREME!" shouted the upperclassmen.

"Um, yeah. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. But what's your name, sempai?"

"Ryohei Sasagawa. But call me onii-san." _Sasagawa? Where did I hear that name before? _"Ne, Sawada? How about you join the boxing club?" _Boxing club? We have one?_ "HAHAHA, YOU LOOK CONFUSED TSUNA." _He can tell what I'm feeling. Is he..._before I can finish my thoughts, Ryohei-I mean onii-san, grabbed my hand and dragged me somewhere. The place he dragged me to was the boxing club room. Even though I been here for 3 days, I still haven't heard or seen anything about the boxing club. And that sucks because even if I wanted to leave I don't know where to go. As I looked around, I saw three girls on a bench. Ryohei left me in this boxing area, so I decided to walk towards them. I recognized two of the girls from my class, but I don't remember a girl with long black hair and black eyes. Well I have but different presence.

"Oh it's Tsuna-san. What brings you here?" asked the short brown ponytail girl. If I remember, her name was Haru Miura. She was one of the girls that asked me questions on the first day. "Ryohei brought me here actually. But he ran off somewhere."

"Onii-san brought you Tsuna?" asked the dark short orange hair girl. Now I remember where I heard Sasagawa before. Kyoko Sasagawa from my class; this must be his little sister than. What a coincidence. "Yes he did. Saying join the boxing club."

"He's always like that Tsuna, so don't worry about it."

"Oh, no. I came because he said something that perk my interest. But thank you for worrying about me." She then startle me with her giggled. Soft but sweet. "Sorry but you look happy Tsuna." _So the brother and sister can feel it. What an interesting family._

"Really? To me he looks like he still have that emotionless face. He didn't even show any happiness." explained the long black hair girl. She's pretty rude for a pretty girl. Now that I feel it, I don't think she likes me at all or men. My imagination perhaps? She turned her head away from looking at me. Maybe not. Haru turned to the girl and said, "Hana you're being rude to Tsuna-san~desu." Hana huffed but still didn't turn to look at me. Figures.

"I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. It's a pleasure meeting you." Hana finally looked at me, "My name is Hana Kurokawa class 2-B", then turned around again. I must have made her upset, some how. Don't know what, but some how. I was about to apologized to her (even though I don't know why) until my stomach growled. I completely forgot that I haven't eaten all of my lunch that Uni made me. I only eaten half of it until I was dragged from finding the vending machine. Kyoko giggled and came over with her bento box: takoyaki, meatballs, rice, and a fruit salad. With her chopsticks, she picked up a meatball and said, "Ahh~!" I obeyed her because 1 I was hungry and 2 I can't say no. The meatball was delicious and tender. Kyoko giggled again, "You look happy again Tsuna." If I can show my emotions like a normal person, I would've blush at her comment. But I don't think she or Haru need to see; they can sense it. "Look Kyoko, he blushed~desu." laughed Haru. She also came over and and gave me one of her tonkatsu (or deep fried pork cutlets). Which was also equally delicious. The two laughed at me and they saw that I pouted and that just made things worse. Luckily, Ryohei came out (somewhere) and was wearing two pair of red boxing gloves; and there was also two pair of orange gloves in front of him.

"Um, onii-san? Do you want to box?" I asked still looking at the gloves.

Ryohei pounded his gloves together and shouted, "OF COURSE TSUNA! I WANTED TO FIGHT EVER SINCE THIS MORNING WITH THOSE THREE GUYS! LET'S GO TO THE EXTREME!" I wasn't really paying attention to the Ryohei; I was really thinking how I first learned to box. It was with one of Giotto's friends, Knuckles. He taught me how to box because I was interested in it. I never would had guessed that I would go against another person. Wait...I stared at Ryohei for about 5 mins and then it hit me. "Onii-san, do you have an older brother by chance?" I asked

"Hmm? Yeah I do. His name is Knuckles. Why?" asked Ryohei. What a strange coincidence, no fate maybe? Is this what Giotto wanted me to find in school? People who are strangely connected to me?

"Tsuna?" asked Kyoko. I stepped out of my trance and glanced at her. Oh yes the question. "Actually I know your brother Knuckles. He taught me how to box a little. But he never mention having a little brother nor sister." Kyoko nodded her in head and Ryohei just stared at me.

"To tell you the truth Tsuna, we really don't know where Knuckles is at or his whereabouts. He would come home time to time but leave the next morning or that night." explained Kyoko. I think I understand what she's saying. Lately Knuckles been busy with Giotto-nii and their business, but I think there is something bigger than their company. "There's no need to worry about Knuckles. He's living at my house because there's something wrong at work I assume. I also haven't seen my brother Giotto in the last 2 days. But when I get home, I'll tell him to call you two, okay?" Kyoko nodded her head and started to cry and Ryohei nodded his head also. I looked at the clock and realized that lunch break is almost over.

"Oni-san, do you know where I can get back to the roof. My friends are probably worried by now." I asked

"OF COURSE I DO! FOLLOW ME TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei who first put up the gloves and then we headed out. The girls (including Hana) followed us out also. I enjoyed Kyoko and Haru company and the interesting discussions we have. With Hana put on it too. She mostly disagree with me or argue against my ideas. To be precise, she hates me to the bone. I can't recall what I did to make her despise me. I'm a good person...when I'm not pushed to my limits. When we finally got to the place Ryohei dragged me out, I stopped and got my strawberry milk. Yet something happen to me to prevent me from getting it. Here's the scene: Ryohei and Kyoko are in front of me and Haru and Hana. When Haru and I got to the top, Haru, some how, slip on the stairs and was about to fall. Nevertheless I caught her but what made me mad was that Hana kept on walking like nothing was happening. Your friend almost got hurt but you showed no worry in your face. Note: Hana Kurokawa is a dangerous woman.

"Haru. Tsuna. Are you two okay?" asked Kyoko. When I saved Haru, she was now on top of me and I was under her. It wouldn't be weird if she just got of me and didn't stare at me with lovestruck eyes. I think I did something that would haunt me for the rest of my life or school year hopefully.

"Oh I'm sorry~desu." Haru finally got off of me but when I sat up, she said, "Tsuna-san you saved me~desu." She stood up and pound her left hand to her chest and stated, "In the future, I will one day become Tsuna's wife~desu!"

"That's really not necessary Haru." Haru shook her head and I knew then she was serious. But I don't like Haru like that or know her enough to marry her in the future! Women are scary creatures. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps running down the stairs where I came from the roof. And there before my eyes were Enma and Uni (well Uni was here 1st but whose counting) then followed Yamamoto. Uni rushed to my side and hugged me tightly. I must have worried her to extent to hug me like this. After she hugged me she lightly hit me on the chest. But I think it was full strength.

"Tsu-chan you had me worry sick! Where were you?" asked Uni, still pounding on my chest. "I was down here to get my milk then I was dragged to the boxing club by Ryohei-I mean onii-san. Sorry, I should've text you saying where I was." Finally Uni stop hitting me and just buried her head in my chest. I wonder if she was thinking about that time when I was kidnap at age 9 for a whole week. They didn't feed me just beat me to death. So when they found me, I was half dead and half alive, but mostly dead. I patted Uni's head and whispered, "Sorry Yuni." She flinched a little and that's because I didn't call her nickname and that's when I'm truly, sincerely sorry.

"Tsuna-san, what's your relationship with this woman~desu?" asked Haru. I felt Yuni flinched again but sense her evil aura coming out. Uni pushed me lightly and turned around to face Haru. Sparks flew and tension was growing in the air. "And who are you to ask about me?"

"I'm Tsuna's wife~desu." stated Haru with her head held high. I haven't even acknowledge this agreement or decision. Uni glanced at me and I shook my head. Which meant _It's not true._ "Wife? You mean a wannabe-wife?" asked Uni, she turned black and there's nothing to stop her (not really). Haru was pouted and huff and puff, but I felt my stomach grumbled, so I had to stop the fight if I want to finish eating lunch. But how to stop it though? ...Ah!

"Uni I'm hungry." When I said that, Uni came back and ran over with her bento box. There's was only 5 minutes til the next class, so I sat down by the stairs and sped up my eating. Yet I couldn't get to eat my lunch in peace. "No eating in the hallways herbivore." Down comes Hibari and Mukuro from the roof. However, I think they were listening to our conversation. Nevertheless I ignored Hibari and ate my lunch, but not in peace. Haru and Uni was still glaring at each other, Ryohei and Yamamoto were talking about something, Enma trying to calm down Uni, Kyoko and she devil-I mean Hana were also talking, and Mukuro laid me on his lap again while talking to Hibari. However Hibari soon left saying he hates crowd and have work to be done. With 3 minutes to spare, we all started to walk to our class. Well Mukuro and Ryohei walked us to our class or my class. The bell rung and Mukuro and Ryohei said their goodbyes:"Bye bye little rabbit, see you after school." and "HAVE AN EXTREME DAY TSUNA!" It was Saturday, so we got out early than usual.

"Tsuna-san, let's go to this new cafe in Namimori called Orange Cafe~desu." glee Haru. It took me some time to process what she was talking about because I was still a little drowsy from my nap. But before I can answer, I saw Chrome scanning my classroom. I walked pass through Haru and walked up towards Chrome.

"Chrome-chan." Chrome stared at me with her one right purple eye. She glide across the floor like a ghost, with wind blowing her short purple hair. Chrome is a strangely beautiful girl with that black skull eyepatch. "Boss."

"What do you need Chrome-chan?" I asked

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go somewhere after school?" she asked. My guess is that Mukuro set her up for this. But she did come over to my class to ask. "Sure Chrome-chan. Anywhere you wanna go." Chrome nodded her head and when we were about to leave, Haru suddenly grabbed my right arm and we almost fell again if it wasn't for me.

"Tsuna **we** were suppose to go somewhere." cried Haru. Technically I didn't agree to to anywhere with her but she was in verge of crying and I hate when girls cry. I looked at Chrome and she understood what I was saying, _"Can she come also?" _Chrome nodded her head, yet, I don't I should be asking Chrome this but to Mukuro. "You're right I'm sorry. We can all go." Haru smiled and nodded her head and held on to my arm.

"If she's going then I'm going also Tsu-chan!" shouted Uni, who stood at the door with Enma. I signed Enma that I was sorry and waved both of his hands saying it was okay. I saw Yamamoto behind me so I thought I should ask him too. "Yamamoto, do you want to come too?"

"Haha, I would love to but I have baseball practice."

I shook Haru off me and walked towards Yamamoto. "You play baseball? I never knew." Yamamoto nodded his head and showed me his famous smile, and laugh. For some reason he remind of someone, but who? Yamamoto left and I was stuck with four girls (Kyoko wanted to come too, and Hana skipped out [thank you god]) and Enma and Mukuro, if he didn't bail out on me. Which he did when he found out it wasn't going to be the three of us, go figures. So we headed out to Orange Cafe and it was pack with people. We stood in line for 10-15minutes just to get cakes and frappuccino. Then the girls went shopping, for almost half an hour, and Enma and I were the bag carrier. If this was going to happen, then I would had brought one of my chauffeur to drive us around. Finally at 7:48 we walked Kyoko and Haru home and I called Linda to come pick us up because I couldn't walk anymore. I finally got home at 8 o'clock and ate dinner with Enma, Uni, and Fuuta;it was late so Enma and Uni stayed over. Dino-nii and Giotto-nii came home at 9 o'clock and as usual Giotto came into my room to have a chat.

"Tsu-chan I heard you came home late, new friends?" asked Giotto-nii, he laid by head because I was already in the bed when he came.

"Yeah, 3 actually. And two were Knuckles younger siblings."

"Is that so? What a coincidence."

"You think so too? Well I also promised them to tell Knuckles to call them but it's late, so can you tell him for me in the morning?" I asked

"Anything for Tsu-chan. Now it's getting late." Giotto slowly got off the bed because Natsu was sleeping and don't like to be disturbed. Giotto-nii re-tucked me and ruffled my hair one last time. "Good night Tsu-chan"

"Good night Giotto-nii."

Today was an extremely strange day. I also learned something also...women are scary creatures.


	3. What a Disastous Day!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

**What a Disastrous Day...!  
><strong>

It's Sunday and I have no school. I would love laying on my bed, but Uni and Enma came into my room around 9:20 PM. I haven't sleep with them in years but it wasn't that long since I did though. So here I am with Uni on my right, clutching my arm, and Enma on my left. I turned to my clock and it said 8 o'clock AM. At this time, I should be taking a shower and heading down stairs to eat. However, if I move Uni will just clutch harder. I sigh at my own despair. How am I going to get out of this? Like God was listening to my question, Giotto-nii came in. He saw my situation, laughed a little, and helped me out. He replace my arm with a stuff tuna and lift me up to not startle the bed. He also carried me to the bathroom and washed my back. After that we walked to the dinning room and eat breakfast:pancakes, sausage, grilled fish, miso soup, and any food you can name! And my strawberry milk for me, coffee for Giotto-nii. It was just Giotto-nii and me, however, Knuckles, Fuuta, Dino, Enma, and Uni soon came down. Giotto-nii and I finished first so we exited the room and chat in the garden.

"Tsuna I have the morning off today, so we go anywhere you like."said Giotto, I nodded my head but he knew I was smiling with happiness. It's once in a life time to have a day off or a morning off. Even though I wanted to spend some time with Giotto-nii, Uni and Enma were here and they wanted to go to! I didn't mind but I did wanted to spend some brother time with Giotto-nii. After Enma and Uni finished eating they went upstairs to put some clothes on. While they were doing that, I told Knuckles about Ryohei and Kyoko and he promised me that he'll call after breakfast. Then finally we head out to Namimori's shopping mall. There I purchased a new CD, Dino's new toy creation, and a cute yellow bird phone strap that reminds me of a bird that I once knew. We were about to go somewhere else, but Alaude called Giotto-nii, so we made a pit stop. Arriving at Alaude traditional mansion house, we enter to be led to the living room. I been here before but it's been years since I last saw it though.

"Glad you can make it Giotto." Alaude, he came in wearing a black kimono and swishing his blondish-tan hair and peircing us with his icy blue eyes. Alaude doesn't mean to glare at people with his eyes and I learned that the hard way. When I was 4, I met Alaude when he came over. I thought he was glaring at me, so when I was trying to apologized I started to cry. Alaude picked me up and tried to cheer me up; he would throw me in the air and tickle me when I got back in his hands. Then I knew there that Alaude wasn't a bad man.

"Tsu-chan good morning." greeted Alaude, I nodded at him but he came over and lifted me up and like Mukuro, place me on his lap. If I had to choose which person I liked the best from Giotto's "guardians" (is what he call them) I would pick Alaude. He's very close to Giotto-nii and come over to chat and taught me different ways to fight. Even if I said Alaude is nice, I can say he's nice to Giotto-nii and me. Other than that he acts different towards others. Alaude turned towards Enma and Uni, and said, "Good morning Enma. Yuni."

Enma and Uni bowed and said, "Good morning Alaude-san."

"Now, let's get down to business. But Tsu-chan, you probably want to leave because it's going to get boring. How about I call my brother." suggested Alaude, he rung a bell and a guy with a black suit came in, and Alaude told him to fetch his brother. I knew Alaude had a brother, but I don't think I met him. Alaude says I have when I came over at age 4, but I don't recall meeting him. While we wait, Alaude asked me how was school and was it interesting? I leaned back on Alaude and hummed. "I don't remember." Alaude started to tickle me and for the first time...I laughed. Giotto-nii also came in and tickled me harder and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Then the black suit man came in and announced that his brother is here, but we payed him no attention. However, in the meantime, Alaude and Giotto-nii stopped tickling me and Alaude moved me back to his lap. I felt a smile on my face but that soon disappeared when I heard a familiar voice, which I didn't want to hear on my off day.

"Herbivore?"

I looked up and saw Hibari wearing a purple kimono. His face looked shook to my surprise but I felt a blush appearing on my face; Hibari looked handsome with that outfit on. I titled my head back and asked, "Hibari-san is your brother?"

Alaude nodded his head and I stood straight up, and started to walk. "I'm going home." Enma and Uni was about to follow me, if Alaude didn't stop me from walking any further. "Why are you leaving, Tsu-chan." I turned to Alaude and shook my head. He pulled my arm harder and I fell on top of Alaude, but our face were face to face. "Stay." with that, I stayed longer because I couldn't refuse Alaude's commands. Enma, Uni, and I followed Hibari to his room. When we got there, then tension in the air got bad. Enma and Uni tried to start a conversation but failed miserably. I sat outside the room, looking at the lake that stood outside his room.

"Herbivore."

Must be me because I felt eyes on me. "It's Tsunayoshi Sawada. And I eat meat." I stated without looking at him.

"Tsunayoshi, do you not remember me?" asked Hibari

"No, I don't. But Alaude did say I met you." I was still not looking at him, then all of a sudden, a yellow bird came chirping down. Well not chirping exactly. "Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi!" He laid on top of my head like it was use to it. _He looks like..._ I pulled out my phone and looked at my strap. _Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi! Ne Kyo-kun, how does he know my name. Maybe because he likes you. I picked up the bird and he chirped my name again. Does he have a name, Kyo-kun? Kyoya shook his head. I frowned at this fact. Then how about hibird? If you name it then I'm okay with it. I smiled at Kyoya and hugged Hibird._

"So your name is Hibird." I asked but a rhetorical question. I pivot my head towards Hibari and he was looking at me. "And I use to call you Kyo-kun." Hibari nodded his head. I wonder why I forgot about Hibari. "Hibari-san. Do you know why I forgot about you and not Alaude?"

"One day we had an arguement, so you climbed a tree and refuse to get down. I kept telling you it was dangerous but you still refuse to get down but unfortunate the branch you were on couldn't hold your weight so it broke and you fell. When you fell, there were lot of blood and so you had to go to the hospital to get stitches. When you woke up_, _you forgot about me and that day. Alaude said it was because you were mad at me."

"So is that why my blood boil everytime I see?" I asked, I was still looking at him, and he nodded his head. "You don't have to look sad. It was part of my fault. Sorry." Hibari walked closer to me and crouched down to met my eye level. "But don't worry. I will take responsibility for doing that. And I will make you like me again." Hibari kissed my forehead and I swear I blushed. Hibari smirked and said, "The first thing on my list to get you say my nickname." On the corner of my eye, I saw Alaude and Giotto walking towards us. I ran towards Alaude and hid behind him.

"Tsu-chan?" asked Giotto and Alaude. They looked up and stared at Hibari smirking at me. Hibari pivot towards his room but said, "I''ll bite you to say I love you." Enma and Uni came out and stared at me. I clutched Alaude's kimono harder and buried my face into his kimono. What a disastrous day.


	4. Being Sick isn't All that Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Being Sick isn't All that Bad  
><strong>

Yesterday was horrible. The whole day I was thinking about Hibari. Even in my dreams he was there smirking. I didn't get much sleep because of it, so now I'm waiting for Linda to drive me, Enma, and Uni to school. However, I don't feel all that well today. When we picked up Enma and Uni, tried to look well so they won't worry; especially Uni. She gets dramatic if I have the slightest fever. But I can't blame her; I've been sick child since I was little. I think now I'm better than I use to be (well a little).

"Good morning Tsu-chan." said Enma and Uni in unison

"Good morning Enma. Uni." Enma and Uni smiled and begun our daily chat. Even though I couldn't really understand what they were saying, but I just nodded my head. When we got to the school, I didn't even notice that I was at shoe locker. At least I passed Hibari without eye contact, but I think he smirked at me. I don't know why I thought that, but I could feel his slick smirk. I shivered just by thinking of that smirk.

"Tsu-chan!" shouted Uni, I turned towards the entrance, and I saw Uni and Enma running towards me. _Ah_-I forgot about them. I hope they don't see through me. "Sorry Uni. Enma. I still can't get my hatred over Hibari-san in control yet."

Uni and Enma glanced at each other and Enma stated, "Hibari-sempai wasn't at the gate today Tsu-chan." _Crap! _

"Tsu-chan are you alright?" asked Uni

"I'm alright Uni. I probably just felt him rather than seeing him." Uni nodded in agreement, but Enma just stared at me. I know in my 14 years of living that Uni is easy to fool, but Enma is hard to fool or trick. It's like he can read my thoughts. Well he is my best friend, but why can he sense it and not Uni. On the corner of my eye, I saw Haru, Kyoko, and she-devil herself, Hana. Hana was the first to notice me; she glared at me as usual and I act nice to her because she's a girl.

"Good morning Haru. Kyoko. Hana-san."

"Good morning Tsuna!" unison Kyoko and Haru

"Why do my name end with _-san_?" asked Hana, but I think her voice hissed at me than just asking me like a _normal _person. "I'm sorry Hana." Hana stared at me, huffed at me, then turned her head away from me. "Hana-san is okay." Women.

"Yo Tsuna!" shouted Yamamoto, whom was coming from behind Kyoko and the others. As I saw his smiled, I think my fever got a little better. Yamamoto changed his shoes and when he got to me, his face changed drastically. "Tsuna is something wrong? You look different." Yamamoto placed his palm on my forehead and ponder. After a while, he nodded his head and smiled. "You have a high fever Tsuna." And just when I thought I got away with it. In the next few minutes, Uni and Haru panic asking me all sorts of questions, Yamamoto laughing, Enma picked me up, and we rushed to the infirmary. Now here I am in a bed with a thermometer in my mouth and a wet cloth on my forehead. Mixer of my fever and the chaos my friends were causing, I had a major headache.

"Well if isn't the young master." said the doctor or should I say Shamal. Shamal is a 35 year old womanizer man with brown hair and brown eyes. He's a good doctor, but he only treats woman and me, whose an exceptional because I'm with the Vongola family (or so I heard). Putting aside his womanizer addiction, Shamal is a good man if there's no women around.

"Good morning Shamal." Shamal sat in a stool beside my bed and took the thermometer from my mouth. He hummed and went to his cabinet of medicine; picked out head medicine, got a glass of water, and sat back down on his stool. "Here..." he hand me the medicine and water, "Take this and you'll feel silghtly better. However, I will call your brother Giotto to see if he still have your medication when you were younger. But for now, take it and go to sleep. When you wake you'll still feel bad but not as much."At that, Shamal left (my guest to chase skirts) and my friends were still here, minus Hana.

"Tsu-chan are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Uni, she sat in Shamal's seat and held on to my hands. Haru,of course, protest, but Kyoko calm her down saying I still don't feel well. Thank you Kyoko!

"I'll be alright. Shamal is going call Giotto-nii and besides if I ever need trouble you'll be first to call. Okay?" Uni nodded her head, but I can clearly see that she didn't want to leave.

"Maybe I can watch him for you." asked a familiar voice. He had a deep striking voice that makes you listen. I don't know anyone like that except for Reborn and...Hibari. Please not Hibari. The door opened and in comes the God of Death...Kyoya Hibari.

"Hibari-san." I saw Uni glanced at me then back at Hibari. She's not..."Please look after him." She did. Uni bowed and rose up from her seat. Before she left she motion "Good luck" and left. Actually, they all left saying good luck and get better soon. And what I was I thinking..._betrayal! _I laid down as soon as Yamamoto left (because he was the last one to leave) to avoid eye contact with Hibari.

"Tsunayoshi. You have to talk to me sometime. It's been 10 years since that accident." It's true that it's been 10 years and it's a long grudge. And I don't even remember the argument we had. When I was about to raise up, I heard under Hibari's breathe, "Brat."

"Am not!" I protest, while leaping up, but bad mistake. My head started to throb harder and faster. I quickly grabbed my head and sat back down on the bed.

"You shouldn't shout. You'll just make your fever go up."

"Like it's my fault."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps running in the hall. Hibari got up with tonfas in his hands (don't know where it came from...again) ready to hit someone. The infimary door shot open and there stood Reborn. He walked fast towards me lightly hit my head.

"How many times do I have to tell to stay home when you are SICK! You have a weak body to begin with and one little fever can send you to the hospital." shouted Reborn, making my headache throb more than it did with Hibari. Reborn saw this and clicked his tongue. He pulled some pills from his pocket and hand it to me. "Your brother Dino came and brought this since Giotto is in a meeting. After the meeting, Giotto will come pick you up and take you home for the day." I took the pills and drunk the last of my water; immediately, the medicine took effect and I felt my fever go down. Reborn ruffled my hair and left. He told me he wish to stay with me longer, but he had to go teach the brats.

"Aren't you friendly with the baby." _Baby? Is he talking about Reborn. _"Reborn is older than you Hibari-san."

"He has a pacifier." he stated

"It's a long story."

"Also..." Hibari leaned in towards my face and he was too close. He was close because I can feel his breathe on my face. "Why don't you call me Kyo-kun, then Hibari-san." Hibari smirked and I laid back down, ignoring him.

"You shouldn't ignore people when they are talking to you." I felt the covers lift off my body and Hibari breathing on my neck. I wanted to push him off me but the medicine wore me out, so I had no energy. Then my eyes started going blurry and my mind going dizzy. Crap...the medicine. My mind went blank and the next thing I notice when I woke up was that I was in my bedroom. I looked around slowly and I saw Giotto-nii sleeping by head.

"Giotto-nii?" I whispered. Giotto-nii cracked his eyes and leaped up from lying down. "Tsu-chan are feeling better?" He placed his palm on my forehead and lift me up to change clothes. I felt better than I was at school but for some reason I couldn't talk. After my clothes changed, I ate porridge and my medicine. I looked at the clock and it said 5:41. I slept again and by the time I woke up, and this time it was 7:33, Uni and the others were here and that include Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko, and Ryohei.

"Tsu-chan, are you feeling better?" asked Uni. She rushed over to my side and held on to my hands. Haru also rushed to my other side and changed my ice pad. Yamamoto sat on at the edge of the bed, and Kyoko and Ryohei were busy talking to their brother Knuckle and getting acquainted. However, they soon visited me and so did Alaude, Dino, Reborn, Lal Mirch, Colonello, Bianchi, Verde, and Fon. 2 hours later, all the teens left and Alaude stayed with me while Giotto-nii finish up his work, since he left early to come get me. Alaude and I played games and chatted until I fell asleep. However, I could still feel Alaude's hand smoothing my hair. I hate being sick and tried hard to stay away from being sick, but when I'm around my family and friends, maybe being sick isn't all that bad.


	5. It's War Time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

**It's War Time...!  
><strong>

Its been a month already since I been here in Namimori Middle School. And ever since I learned that I known Hibari a long time ago, he's been trying to get me to say his nickname. Something is terribly wrong with that guy. Every chance he gets, he messes with me. Well, except for lunch breaks; he say its way too crowded. He also don't come to visit me at home for some odd reason. I'm not complaining but it's weird that he doesn't come or follow. I'm not suppose to think of things that will mess up my day, because October 14 is a special day!

"Yo, Tsuna!" shouted Yamamoto, I looked back and saw Yamamoto running towards Enma, Uni, and I. I waved at Yamamoto and we continued to walk; when we got to the school, the same thing happen to Kyoko, Haru, and Ryohei. Hana just glared at me. It's been a month and she still hates me, and I still don't know what I did wrong.

"Ah dame-Tsuna..." said Reborn, he step out of the teacher's lounge. And he would use my old name that I hate. "Tsuna, Reborn." "Today after school, wait for me. We're going shopping." Then he left.

"He remembered." I stated

"Remember what, Tsuna." asked Yamamoto, I turned glanced behind me and I saw Kyoko, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Haru. _I forgot to tell them. _

"My birthday."

"BIRTHDAY!" shouted Kyoko and Haru, Ryohei screamed EXTREME, and Yamamoto laughed. I have strange friends. "Tsuna, why didn't you tell us such an important day~desu." _Ah she said ~desu again;I just she does that when she's nervous or excited. _"I didn't know it was so important really."

"You say that, but Giotto and Dino think other wise." laughed Enma.

Uni nodded and said, "I remember when they planned your 10th birthday. It was quite fun!"

"It was also a disaster. Mukuro and Mammon had a competition, to see whose the best illusionist, then everything just went down hill from there."

"Oh yeah. They destroyed the bouncer, half the house, and your presents, but it was all just a lie;some illusion they made." laughed Enma, Giotto-nii scold them and forbid them to use their powers for 2 months. They were both devastated and begged Giott-niio to not punish them, however Giotto-nii didn't back down on his promise. So Mukuro and Mammon suffered 2 months without their powers, and to them it was hell.

"So what is your brother planning this time?" asked Uni

"He never told me what he's planning; he told me it was a surprise." Haru tackled my arm and gave me her puppy eyes. "Can I come Tsuna?"

"Sure. You all can come."Haru smiled and clutched my shirt tighter and didn't let go until I enter my classroom, and the rest did the same. Today was Saturday, so it only last half the day. And luckily, Yamamoto nor Ryohei had practice so we all headed to my house, or so I thought. Kyoko, Ryohei and Haru left to do some shopping; Yamamoto went with them, and Uni and Enma went home. Me, I was in the car with Reborn and Lambo. Lambo has black hair with green eyes and is 16 years old, the same age as Mukuro. Lambo is very friendly to me and has a brother name Lampo. Aside from his nice and calm stage, he does cry time to time, and it's mostly Reborn's fault. Even though they're lovers, Reborn love to make his life hell then heaven, but back to hell afterwards.

"So, birthday boy, where do you want to go shop at?" asked Reborn

"Where can I go?"

"Anywhere."

"Define anywhere?"

"Dame Tsuna..."

"Tsuna."

"Pick a place or I'll pick it for you."

"Grouch." I whispered, but I know Reborn heard me and I'm glad he didn't do anything. Now that I think about it, he haven't done anything to me recently. I'm glad he's being calm and collective, but it's also kinda of weird. He still call me Dame Tsuna, but doesn't hit me. I wonder if it's Giotto-nii's doing?

"Here we are." said Reborn, I looked up and saw that we were at a game store. Well there is a game I want, but he didn't let me pick where I wanted to go.

"What's the matter young master?" asked Lambo

I glanced at Lambo and he had on his worry face. I shook my head and he went into panic mood. "Are you sure young master? I don't want you to be in foul mood on your birthday." Reborn couldn't take his panic mood so he kissed him to shut up, which it did but also shock him and now he's unconscious, and so he dragged him to the store. People stared but we didn't care, its an everyday life. Still holding Lambo by the collar, Reborn asked, "Pick any game system and 3 games with it. And one must be scary so I can play."

"Okay." I looked around the story and picked out the Playstation 3, Imabikisou, Portal 2, and Alice:Madness Returns. When I showed them to Reborn, he just stared at it for 1 minute then he said, "What's up with this last game?" He picked up Alice and read the little story on the back. "It looks...gruesome don't you think?"

"No not really."

"Why can't you get one of those game that's only have girls in it. You're 15 years old and I haven't seen one porn book nor computer games in your room." Reborn looked at me and with a straight face he said, "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you? You searched my room for porn? I'm not really into that crap right now and you know it." I turned away from Reborn and made a B-line to the door. Before I exit, I pivot my head and twirled his car keys in my index finger, "I'm going to the car." I heard Reborn huffed and I left. I sat in the front seat this time while Lambo laid in the backseat, still knock out. When we arrived at my house, I felt something different in the air.

"Scared?" asked Reborn

"Very."

Reborn laughed and walked through the front doors. Lambo was awake this time and he followed Reborn into the house. I also walked through the doors of hell and prepared myself for the worse. I followed Reborn upstairs to the Play room and saw a normal party with almost normal family and friends, and to my surprise Hibari. The first one to hug me was Giotto-nii, then Dino, finally Alaude. When Alaude let go, I scanned the room and it was really normal...for now.

"Kufufufu, little rabbit." Mukuro creep behind me and hugged me from behind. "It's time for your 15 kisses!"Mukuro kissed me on the cheek, but he was soon stopped. I wasn't about to fight Mukuro off me, because I know he'll just keep trying to kiss me, so it's easier to just let him do what he wants.

"The only one who will kiss him is me, little brother." said Daemon, a Mukuro look-a-like but taller. These two are the same and have the same idea to sexual harass me. Like I said before, I'm use to it. Which is bad to just give up, but when you known them your entire life, you'll just learn to just give up.

"That's not fair big brother. You can't have him all to yourself." pouted Mukuro

"I'm the oldest, so I think it is fair." stated Daemon, who pulled me closer to him, but Mukuro just pulled me back to him. Then they started a tug-o-war with me, which made me nauseous. "Hey, Muku. Dae-nii. Can you please stop?" I asked, they both stop and stared at me.

"Little rabbit, why are you so cute?" asked Mukuro

"Giotto said I resemble my mom the most." I respond

"That was a rhetorical question." Mukuro leaned in kissed my cheek again. Before he can kiss me again, Daemon pulled me away from Mukuro and kissed my other cheek. "And why do you taste delicious?"

"Is that a rhetorical question also?" I asked

"Of course." Daemon kissed my cheek again

"HEY get your filthy hands off of Juudaime!" shouted a voice that I thought was in Italy. I looked behind me and saw my silver headed and baby green eyes friend. "Hayato." Hayato pulled me away from Daemon and glared at him. He always hated Mukuro and Daemon, but likes Chrome-chan for some reason. Hayato is good guy but have a little temper.

"Juudaime are you okay? Did he touch you anywhere weird?" asked Hayato. I shook my head no and he smiled.

"Hayato its been too long!" glee Enma, Hayato waved at Enma and Uni as they walked closer to us; and so did the rest. "Enma. Uni. It's good to see you two."

"It's good to see you too. Did you come all the way from Italy for Tsu-chan's birthday?" asked Uni, Hayato nodded his head. "Yes actually. To not be at Juudaime's party is a disgrace to the Vongola Famiglia."

"At least you didn't change." stated Enma, Uni and I nodded our heads in agreement. Every since that accident where I saved him from blowing himself up, he's been calling me Juudaime to show his gratitude. Sometimes its annoying but that's just how Hayato is. Actually I made him cry because he kept bothering and I was frustrated. So, I yelled at him and told him to stay away from me. He whispered sorry and ran off somewhere. Later that night, they couldn't find Hayato and called my house if he was still there. I knew he was still there, but the rest thought he ran away or got kidnap. There was one place he would go hide and that was up a tree outside my window. I opened my window and saw his baby green eyes crying his eyes out. I climbed out the window and crawled to Hayato. Hayato flinched and apologized for not leaving. He tried to get down but his legs was wobbly and slipped off the tree. I caught him before he could fall and amazingly I pulled him back up. When I pulled him back, he started to cry and apologize for causing me trouble. I tapped his head and told him that I was just tired and need to let my frustration out. I apologized for yelling at him and that conclude my story.

"So, Juudaime I see you made some friends."I nodded and he said, "I'm glad."

"Haha, Tsuna looks happy!" laughed Yamamoto, the others also laughed but I was laughing (inside) at Hayato's expression: shock. It never gets old does it. I heard behind me Giotto-nii"s clap and shouted, "Alright, let's get this party started!" A screen popped up and showed a blue print of the mansion. "Today we are going to play Laser-tag." The screen changed and came up blank. "But this isn't just any laser-tag, but war-tag to be precise. And to have a war, you must have a leader, a commander. So, the leaders are...Me, Tsuna, Reborn, and Xanxus." _Xanxus? He's here? _I looked behind me and saw Xanxus and his famiglia. And in his right hand was a little present, and I guess for me. I ran towards Xanxus and jumped hugged him.

"Hello Xanxus."

"Good evening Tsuna." Xanxus put me down and hand me the present. "Happy Birthday Tsuna." I hugged Xanxus again and put the present where the other presents were. Then grabbed his hand and led him to where the others were. "In Tsuna's group: Hayato, Enma, Uni, Yamamoto, Ryohei,Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Haru, and Kyoko. But you girls can sit out if you want." The girls nodded and Giotto-nii continued. "In Reborn's group: Colonello, Lal Mirch, Fon, Verde, Lambo, and Skull." Reborn sighed and asked, "Why do I have to get the idiot?"

"Are you talking about me Reborn?" yelled Skull, Reborn shot Skull and he shut up.

Nevertheless, Giotto-nii continued, "In Xanxus's group: Superbia Squal (or Squalo), Leviathan, Mammon, Flan, Belphegor, and Lussuria." Xanxus didn't say anything but smirked. Xanxus is Xanxus. Nice but rutheless (to others I mean, we don't why he's nice to me, but I'm not complaining; I like it. "And in my group: Alaude, G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, and Daemon Spade. The equipment is over in that direction. If you are playing please get suited up." Everyone got suited up but the girls and Hibari. Figures he wasn't playing.

"Brother, why are you here?" asked Yamamoto

"Brother?" I asked, Asari stepped up and laughed. Why didn't I see this resemble between these two? "I'm here for Tsu-chan's birthday."

"Oh! So you're friends with Tsuna's friend? Haha I get it now."

Giotto-nii coughed to get the two brothers attention, then continued. "Now the rules are simple: don't get hit."

"Hey wait, why can't I play?" asked Dino

"Because you are too clumsy. You'll be the referee and tell us whose out." Dino pouted and nodded his head. Poor Dino-nii.

"So what do you get when you win?" asked Xanxus

"Anything you want." responded Giotto-nii

"Anything?" asked Deamon

"Anything." responded Giotto-nii, Daemon smirked and I knew what he was thinking and I needed to win. "Also if you get an out in your group and they won, then you can't get your reward."

"Wha-! What kind of bullshit is that?" yelled Squalo

"My game so my rules."

"Alright all the groups get with your leaders." ordered Giotto-nii, I glance at Xanxus and let go of his hand, then walked towards my friends. Giotto and the others did the same, and Hibari and the girls step out to the side with Dino-nii.

"Tsuna color is orange, Reborn color is yellow, Xanxus color is red, and my color is blue. Now let the games begin!" When he said that we all transported to different locations to start the game. As I was transported to my location, I thought about the rules. Does this mean that we can use our powers? Oh boy.


	6. It's War Time! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

**It's War Time...! Part 2  
><strong>

"So Tsuna how do we knock the team out without weapons?" asked Yamamoto

"Well what weapon are you good with? When you think of the weapon you're good with, it will show itself." I explained. Yamamoto nodded and a katana slowly showed itself in his right hand. "I thought so."

"My brother and my father taught me how to use a katana since I was little."

"Your brother also taught me how to use a katana, see." I thought of my katana and it showed itself. "It's not my usual, but I can still fight with it."

"Wow...haha, we should have a battle one day then."

"Sure. Also..." I turned to a certain person who wasn't suppose to be here. "Hibari, why are you here? You didn't want to play right?"

"True, but I set out because there it seem boring. However, now I know that we can use _anything_ we want in the battle, then I'm in." Hibari smirked and I can see he's in his own little world, but I can also see that he have other reasons. I don't want to stretch it, so I'm leaving it to that. I looked around I saw that everyone got their weapons ready: Mukuro has a trident, Enma has gloves, Ryohei has boxing gloves, Lambo has a pole, Hibari has tonfas, and Uni has a sword whip (such a deadly weapon for a sweet girl). "Wait, where is your weapon Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto

"I have various weapons for different events. So don't worry. Now...map." A map showed up on my wrist and a multiple red, blue, and yellow dots appeared. "Right now we are in the garden, so that means we are in the open. The one who is the closes to us is...Reborn. Being in a big numbers will wear us down, so let's split up in to teams. There's 8 of us, so...2 teams with 4 people. Enma, Uni, Mukuro and I will be a team, and Hayato, Hibari, Yamamoto, and Ryohei are a team. Any questions?"

"Juudaime, why do I have to separate away from you? As a right hand me, it's my duty to be at your side."

"Because you're my right hand man, you will have to lead these three. Not only you're my right hand man, but a man I can trust, or do I need to let Enma be the leader of your team?"

Hayato got on his left knee and shouted, "No sir! I will lead this team into victory!"

"Good now you go to the east and I go to the west got it?"

"Yes sir." then he was off with the others. "Tsu-chan I think you went over board with the whole _leader_ thing." explain Enma

"I know but I still don't want to lose to Giotto-nii. If persuading Hayato a little makes me win, then so be it. Alright let's go."

"Kufufufu, as you wish leader." said Mukuro

As we headed into the building, I looked up at the dark mansion and breathe in before I entered. I also saw that Reborn or one of his teammates were heading our way. "Be prepared, someone is coming from Reborn's group." Soon enough, a bullet came pass us and Colonello showed his face. And so did Lal Mirch and Verde. Lal Mirch dash towards us and fired bullets again. Enma got in front of us and blocked her bullets. He then dash towards Lal Mirch and tried to punch her, but she dodged and kicked his side. But luckily, Enma caught it before she kick him. Colonello shot his bullets towards Enma, but Uni stepped in and blocked it with her sword. When she was about to attack Colonello, Verde stepped in and use one of his latest robot: Fon.2, a short red Fon. Fon.2 jumped kick Uni, but she turned her sword into a whip and grabbed on to his ankle, and threw him towards Verde. When she did that, Verde was out of the game and sent back to the base. Before I knew Uni, attacked Colonello and while Colonello and Lal Mirch was busy, my twin guns appeared; and I shot Colonello and Lal Mirch in the back sending them back to the base.

"Verde, Colonello, and Lal Mirch are out of the game!" announced Dino, I looked at my map and saw that no one was near us but Xanxus, and that was far from us. "Let's move location." Everyone nodded and we walked to our next location. When we arrived, I checked my map and no one was still near us.

"So, why are we in the kitchen?" asked Enma

My stomach growled and I stated, "I'm hungry." The kitchen was also dark but I didn't cut on the light because it will let people know we are here. My red dot will also stated that I'm here, so I better get a snack and hurry out. I made me sandwich and got an energy drink, but I wasn't the only one who got something to eat. Enma got snacks and Uni also got a sandwich. Mukuro didn't want anything so we moved out. I looked at my map again, and a blue dot was at the end of this hallway. An arrow almost hit Uni, but of course she blocked it. G and Lampo appeared from the darkness, ready to fight. However, I knew this fight wasn't about to go anywhere, because 1) they don't get along and 2) Lampo is very lazy. As G was attacking us, Lampo just laid down and stated, "I'm bored."

"You want to lose you stupid cow?" yelled G, Lampo ignored him and was out of the game when I shot him with my gun. I would've shot with my arrow, but guns are faster. G threw a smoke bomb (don't know where he got it from) and disappeared.

"Lampo, Skull, and Knuckle are out of the game." announced Dino

"Kufufufu, what a waste of energy, right little rabbit."

"It was. But we can't rest now, a red dot is getting closer towards us." Soon enough, a knife came flying in and missed us of course. But I knew his tricks and cut the invisible thread that held on to that knife, and it drop to the floor. Bel and Flan appeared and Bel didn't hesitate to attack again.

"Ah, Master we finally meet in battle." Mukuro laughed and dash towards Flan and (not surprise) defeated him. Actually, Flan didn't put up a fight and just stood there, talking to Mukuro like he wasn't in a middle of a battle. Twin katana blades appeared in my hands and I blocked his knife attack. I command Uni and Enma to step down from this fight, because they don't know Bel's tricks better than I. Bel attacked me constantly. A knife after the another, but he didn't realized that Mukuro was behind and he was out of the game.

"Flan, Bel, and Ryohei are out of the game."

"So onii-san is out of our team. And there's only...19 people left."

"Lussuria is out of the game."

"Okay 18 people left. We have the most people so we are probably targeted the most."

"Then we must be on our guard than, right Tsu-chan?" asked Uni

"Yeah. Let's keep going."

As time passes, Xanxus whole team got wiped out, Yamamoto, G, Hayato, Reborn (by me)Lambo, Fon and Asari got out of the game. So that left me, Giotto, Alaude, Hibari, Daemon, Mukuro, Xanxus, Enma and Uni in the game. Truthfully, I was sleepy and ready for BED! I immediately phone Dino because I couldn't take it anymore.

"Dino-nii, what time is it?"

"1 o'clock in the morning little bro."

"Then who ever is in the game win. I want to take a warm shower and go to bed."

"It's your birthday, so whatever you say, goes."

"The war has ended by the birthday boy. So the winners are Tsuna, Giotto, Alaude, Hibari, Daemon, Mukuro, Xanxus, Enma, and Uni." announced Dino, we were all sent to the base, and I saw that Kyoko and Haru were sleep, and Chrome trying not to sleep.

"Nufufufu, I thought that war would never end." stated Daemon. Alaude walked over to me and I couldn't take it anymore. As soon as Alaude was directly in front me, I immediately passed out felt Alaude arms around me. The next thing I notice when woke up was that I wasn't in my bedroom but on some thousands mattresses with Alaude on my left side and Giotto on my right. I looked around and saw Enma and Uni above my head, Hayato and Yamamoto by my feet, and some other figures but I didn't focus who was who. I slowly got off the mattresses and out the door. It was morning already and it seem forever since I saw the sun. I was on the first floor, so I walked outside and stretch. The warm sun felt great but hot, so a cloud float over my head and cooled me down. Clouds are wonderful aren't they? I was about to walk back in but I saw Xanxus on the corner of my eye, walking in the garden. I immediately ran where he was and when I caught to him, I almost trip but he caught me from doing so.

"Thank you Xanxus." Xanxus nodded his head and we begun to walk through the garden. The last time I spoke to Xanxus was 2 years ago and the talk was just briefly. "Tsuna, you don't have school today, correct?"

"Yeah. It's Sunday."

"Then after breakfast let's go on a date?"

A date? With Xanxus? A smile formed on my face and I glee, "Sure!" A maid neared by rung a bell for breakfast and Xanxus walked to the dining room, slowly. When we finally got there, the dining seem lively. Okay not lively, but loud. G and Lampo was fighting, and like monkey see-monkey do, Hayato and Lambo was fighting. Asari and Yamamoto was trying to stop the fight but they just kept on laughing. Reborn threaten to kill Hayato but Hayato saw his bluff and kept on fighting with Lambo. Hibari and Alaude were telling the loud people to shut up. Kyoko and Haru didn't mind the loudness but just continued their conversation with Chrome and Uni. Ryohei and Knuckle were having a food contest, Bel was stabbing Flan, Lussuria was being himself (if you know what I mean) and so did the rest. I was about to walk to my seat but X-anxus pulled me away and up to my room.

"Xanxus?"

"Go take a shower so we can leave this loud place."

"What about breakfast?"

"Let's go to a breakfast restaurant."

I nodded my head and gathered my clothes, then headed to the shower. I hurried my shower, so I won't keep Xanxus long and when I was done, we sneaked out and Xanxus drove us to Sunnyside Up. When we sat down on at a bench, I order a pancake with sausage, scrambled eggs, fruit salad, and orange juice. Xanxus tried to order just coffee, but I wasn't about to have that.

"Xanxus just coffee isn't healthy. Pick something to eat."

"Can't argue with you, so I will have the omelet."

The waitress left and came back with Xanxus's coffee and my orange juice. As I peered out the window, I was thinking what everyone was doing right now. I shrugged my shoulders and focus on my date. Well if they ever wondered where I am, I left note saying what I was doing. They'll be fine...won't they?


	7. I'll Always Protect You

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

**I'll Always Protect You  
><strong>

"Do anyone know where Tsu-chan have gone?" asked Alaude, everyone looked at Alaude and said 'Ah' in unison. Everyone was still eating breakfast, well except for Alaude Reborn, Lambo, and Giotto. Alaude was the first to notice that Tsuna's presence wasn't in the room, nor in the house. He went inside Tsuna's room and he wasn't in there. He searched Tsuna's favorite places and couldn't find him there. Now he is in the dining room trying to figure out where did Tsuna have gone. "So no one have notice him gone?" Everyone shook their heads no and Alaude sighed in despair.

"Don't worry about the little princess. He'll be fine." stated Flan

Giotto came in and stood by Alaude. He patted his shoulder and was about to, "Maybe he's out shopping or..." Until Levaithan interrupted his saying with a bad question.

"Where's the boss?" asked Leviathan, Giotto face dropped and went into panic. It's not that he doesn't trust Xanxus, it's just that...it's Xanxus! He may be sweet towards Tsuna, but otherwise, it's hell for the other person. If one look at Tsuna the wrong way, Xanxus may blow his head off or if someone dare touches Tsuna, their hands will be cut off. He's like an over protective dad towards Tsuna. However, he doesn't do this while Tsuna is looking because he's already afraid of blood; if he sees one drop of blood, he'll faint. Xanxus do know better than to let the cute Tsuna see his deadly methods.

"Nufufufu, maybe those two gone on a date?" suggested Mukuro, Giotto and the others thought it was stupid idea but that soon vanished when Hayato came in with a piece of paper. "Giotto-san! I found a note on Tsuna's desk."

Giotto took the note and he and Alaude read it. _"To Giotto-nii and the others_. Don't worry about me, I'm with Xanxus right now. He thought the room was noise so we went out to eat. Sorry..." Giotto and Alaude nodded their heads and kept reading. _"P.S. I'm going on a date with Xanxus afterwards. Love you lots, Tsuana."_ Alaude crumbled the paper up and threw it at Flan. "Xanxus that unforgiving bastard! For taking Tsu-chan on date without my permission...I'll punish you to death." snarled Alaude

"Oh shit." thought everyone

"So what are you going to about it?" asked G, everyone looked at G and was surprised that he's actually taking interest in this. The only thing he takes interest is Giotto and that's because Giotto sometimes takes 'breaks' like today and left early yesterday for Tsuna's birthday, but wanted to spend extra time with his little brother that he never sees.

"Maybe you should just crash their date?" suggested Reborn

"Reborn isn't that a little too..." started Giotto

"I'll do it." said Alaude

"Count me in. I can't stand here knowing little rabbit is on date and isn't me." said Mukuro

"Count me in too. This will be a real joy for me." said Daemon

"Me too. It'll be fun watching my two Masters suffer as they watch Tsuna smile with Xanxus." stated Flan, and with that he got stabbed in the head with Mukuro's and Daemon's trident and scythe. Glad Tsuna wasn't here. Giotto retired and begun his work since he got nothing better to do. G followed to make sure he really does it. Asari and Yamamoto walked to the dojo to talk, and Knuckle and Ryohei ran to the boxing room to box of course. Reborn and Lambo went God knows where, but everyone knows where. The rest of the Varia went...well who cares as long as they didn't follow Alaude and the others. Hibari was nowhere to be found and they didn't care. Well Alaude did but he knew that Hibari is somewhere that no one would disturb him.

As Alaude and the others head out, they brainstorm where Tsuna would likely go for his date. Mukuro suggested something that was immediately shut down and so did Daemon. "Maybe a cafe?" Alaude and the others started to look for him in his favorite cafe: Orange Cafe. And surely enough, there he was chatting with Xanxus. Alaude started to beat Flan in the head to get his frustration out. Because the Tsuna he sees is smiling away.

"He don't smile that big when I'm around." pouted Alaude

"Kufufufu, what do Xanxus have that I don't?" pouted Mukuro in his own way. You couldn't tell if he was pouting because he got on that poker face smile.

"So how are we going to mess up their date?" asked Daemon

"Ambush." suggested Flan

"If you want to get killed than do so." said Alaude

"Let's use illusions." suggested Mukuro "It won't hurt them, just scare them." Alaude thought for a second and told Mukuro and Daemon to precede. Mukuro and Daemon first did little tricks like make Tsuna's clothes invisible, made water splash on him, then had perverts whistled at him. Xanxus stepped in but before he can touch the perverts, Mukuro made them vanish. However, when Xanxus left Tsuna in the park, Daemon made the perverts come back and sexual harass Tsuna. When Tsuna was about to cry, Alaude command Daemon to stop.

"What are you two doing? The tricks suppose to minor. MINOR!" scold Alaude, but what he didn't notice was Tsuna coming up behind him. Mukuro waved like an idiot and that got Alaude's attention. Tsuna was pissed off and had sad looking face. Tsuna is unemotional but when it comes to these kind of situation, Tsuna comes back to being his old self.

"So Alaude you did all of this?" asked Tsuna while clutching his shirt and shaking like a lost puppy. He even tried to hold back his tears but they soon begun to fall.

"I-I-" stuttered Alaude, Tsuna shook his head and yelled, "I HATE YOU ALAUDE! DON'T SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" Then he ran off. Xanxus came back with ballons (maybe 12) but they all popped when his body send out anger towards Alaude and the others. Xanxus was about to beat them up but the look on Alaude's face made him think twice. Actually he saw his gloomy face and thought that was his punishment and moved on or chase after Tsuna. And it was true, Alaude look devastated, corrupt, sad, like he lost his lover which is similar because it's Tsuna. Alaude slowly got up and got back in the car, with the idiot duo and sidekick, and told the driver to go fast so he can reach the house faster and quick before it's too late. When they got there, Alaude ran up to Tsuna's room and surprisingly it wasn't lock. And there was Tsuna; on his bed curdled up and crying his eyes out.

"Tsuna." whispered Alaude

"I said I don't want to see you again." sobbed Tsuna, clutching his legs even harder than before.

"I'm sorry Tsuna. I was just jealous of Xanxus."

Tsuna rose his head and stood on the bed. "SO THAT MADE IT OKAY TO RUIN MY DATE?"

"No it doesn't but I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Alaude inched forward to get a little closer to Tsuna. However, Tsuna grabbed two pillows and threw them at Alaude. "No I won't. I'm never talking to again! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" shouted Tsuna. Alaude looked at the ground and whispered, "I'm sorry" then left. Tsuna ran to his door and locked it shut. He ran to his bed and buried his head under a pillow. Few minutes later, people tried to get Tsuna to come down to dinner but he refused. But what he didn't know that Alaude was no longer in the house. He vanished after Tsuna kicked him out of his room. And when he left, his face had no emotions and when he is like that, he's probably going on a rampage with some delinquents or random criminals on the loose. When nobody could get Tsuna to come downstairs, they left his food by the door and left, and hopefully he'll eat it.

"If you don't eat, you won't grow." stated Hibari, Tsuna rose up and looked at Hibari who was on his balcony. Tsuna glared at him, or tried to glare but he was back to his unemotional self, and buried himself again. Hibari sighed and walked closer to Tsuna's bed. He sat on his bed and stared at Tsuna's back.

"Still mad at aniki?" asked Hibari, Tsuna turned over on his back but still got the pillow over his head. He nodded and Hibari smirked. "That's not answer. It's a yes or a no." Hibari grabbed Tsuna's pillow and tried to remove it from his face but failed. Hibari frowned then smirk at his brilliant idea. Hibari leaned in close and went under the pillow and kissed Tsuna. Tsuna hit him with his pillow, stood up and yelled...

"Why the hell you do that for?"

"You wouldn't look at me, so I was forced to do it." pouted Hibari

"You weren't forced!"

"You act like it was your first kiss." Hibari looked at Tsuna's face and smirked. "So I stole your first kiss, big deal."

"You didn't steal my first kiss."

Hibari glared at Tsuna and growled, "Who did?"

"Mukuro."

Hibari was about to go kill Mukuro but stopped and think. "Kissing on the cheek doesn't count."

"I know that."

Hibari once got pissed off and was about to go kill him when Tsuna interrupted his train of thought. "You two brothers..." whispered Tsuna and turned his head to avoid eye contact with Hibari

"If you must know, Alaude isn't here, but gone to somewhere?" said Hibari, Tsuna gazed at Hibari and Hibari smirked. _"That sure got your attention." thought Hibari_

"Where is he?" asked Tsuna

"Worry?"

Tsuna blush and turned his head again, but didin't turn his eyes. "No just wondering where he at."

"We don't actually."

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Tsuna, he sat back down and stared at Hibari, waiting for some answers.

"Like I said we don't know. Whenever he get like this he goes wondering off and going on a killing spree."

Tsuna jumped down from his bed and dashed out his door. He was about to step on his tray of food but he jumped over that too. Just before he dash out the house, he grabbed his shoes and left. When Tsuna thought he was running by himself, Hibari came from behind and was now running at his right side. Tsuna didn't pay him no attention but tried to focus on looking for Alaude. Downtown? Nope. The market? Nope? In an alley surrounded by unconscious men? Yup. Tsuna huffed and puffed as he watch Alaude looked at the men. Tsuna jumped on Alaude's back and yelled out his name, and told him to stop. However, Alaude was too delirious right now that he couldn't see that it was Tsuna. He pushed Tsuna off his back and smashed him to the wall. Hibari was now pissed of at his stupid brother and started to attack Alaude.

"Are you really that delirious? Can you really not tell that Tsuna was on your back and not some man?" yelled Hibari, he punched Alaude in the cheek with his tonfas. Alaude snapped out of his trance at the word Tsuna. Alaude rush to Tsuna's side and cried out his name, not know that Tsuna can hear and not unconscious like the other guys.

"Alaude, I"m sorry. I went too far."

Alaude shook his head no and cried, "I went to far also. I'm sorry."

"Well if your reunion is finished, then let's go back. I'm sleepy." stated Hibari, Alaude picked up Tsuna in princess style, and Tsuna held on to his shirt. "Then go home if your so sleepy." said Tsuna

"About that Tsu-chan..."

"I'm staying at your house for now until our house is done rebuilding."

"Rebuilding?"

"Someone blew up half the house." stated Alaude

_"Just my luck." _thought Tsuna

When they got back home, Tsuna and Alaude shared a bath together and slept in Alaude's room. But before they went to bed they first ate, brushed their teeth, and went to bed. Tsuna cuddled up to Alaude and fell asleep on his chest. Before Alaude drifted off to sleep, he rubbed Tsuna's hair and whispered, "I'll always protect you my dear Tsuna."


	8. I Hate Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

**I Hate ****Sawada ****Tsunayoshi  
><strong>

"Tsu-chan, let's go look for Halloween costumes for the Halloween party!" glee Uni. Uni, Enma, and I were walking downstairs to go home, but Uni suggest we go shopping for the Halloween Party that the school is having this Friday, October 25. Uni is excited for this event because she never went before. When I wasn't in school, she would come over on that event and we have our own little party. However, on the actual Halloween day, Giotto-nii would plan a costume party. So I have 6 days until the party and that means I have to buy two costumes for the school party and Giotto-nii's party. If it makes Uni happy, then I'm happy. Our ride came with Hayato in it, and not surprisingly, Uni invited Kyoko and Haru. Hana said she didn't want to come and I'm happy she didn't; she'll just ruin the mood. Ryohei and Yamamoto came as well, Baseball season is over, so he have free time and so is boxing.

As we were diving throw downtown, Uni asked, "What kind of costume are you looking for Tsu-chan?"

"He should be a cat for the party~desu!" glee Haru, _She's excited again. _

"Or a witch." suggested Kyoko

"Maybe a vampire." suggested Yamamoto

"Or maybe a prince." suggested Enma

"Or a prince~ess." suggested Uni, I turned my head away and everybody laughed. Uni and the girls yelled out, "His pouting! His pouting! So CUTE!" Girl these days. We arrived at a store or should I say Chrome's Boutique. For a young girl, Chrome's business is doing very well. With the help of Giotto-nii and Daemon, she built this store. She's not the only one who manage this store, but also Mukuro and Daemon. Overall, it's Chrome's store.

"Boss. Welcome." said Chrome.

"Kya! Chrome-chan, you look so cute!" glee the girls. And she did. She wore a Gothic Lolita outfit with a black little hat on the side and her trident in her hand. She usual don't walk around in it, but it's Halloween season, and people will just think that it's decoration; if they don't touch it.

"Thank you." Chrome glanced at me.

_Ah..._"Yes very cute."

Chrome blushed and lead us where the costumes were at, and makeup for the girls. Before I can look for a costume, Uni pulled me to the side and threw me in a changing booth, and told me to change. I looked at the costume and it was a devil outfit. And the sad part about it, was it for a girl. Nevertheless, I put the clothes on and stepped out. Uni and the girls squealed at the sight.

"Tsu-chan you are so cute!" glee Uni and took a picture. The devil outfit is a short black one piece outfit with a white belt, devil wings, tail, gloves, and boots. The outfit is too short and I feel naked. I ask if I they have anything else for me and of course they did. They choose a maid outfit and I immediately scratch it out, a bunny outfit that's a one white piece with a hood that have bunny ears. I said no but they put it to the side. Next I tried on prince costume, they didn't like it, so Uni forced a princess costume on me.

"Why can't you three give me normal costumes?" I asked

"Because Tsu-chan, you are too cute for normal costumes." answered Uni,_ great answer Uni. _After a long day of searching, Yamamoto choose a samurai costume, Ryohei a boxing costume, Haru a panda suit, Kyoko a maid, Enma choose a cosplay of some dude name Kaito or something, Uni a yellow short puffy dress with white cut-off long sleeves and wings but she's going to fix it up a bit. She said it was also a cosplay from Card Captor Sakura but I was busy looking at the pile of costumes they were going to buy for me. It was about 10 costumes or more. Actually, I think Uni just got them for a photo shoot of me. I know she won't share them...out of the house. However, when I got home, I saw about 5 more costumes from Daemon and Mukuro, 3 from Alaude, and 3 from Xanxus. Usually Xanxus doesn't come to Giotto's parties but he said he have nothing better to do, so he is coming to the Halloween party. I sighed in despair and pounce on my bed.

"Tsu-chan? Are you in here?" asked Giotto-nii

I didn't lift my head up so I said, in my loudest voice, "I'm here." I heard footsteps and felt Giotto-nii sit by my head. He softly ran his fingers in my hair and asked, "How was your day?"

"Uni and the others took me costume shopping."

"Really? Found any costumes?"

"One. But the others are just for Uni's entertainment and Mukuro and Daemon."

"Ah. How about dressing as me?"

I turned my head and saw Giotto-nii looking straight at me. "Come as you? Good idea."

"Then we must go shopping to look dress like me. You already have the face. And your hair is growing longer like mines."

"Okay. When can we go?"

"Let's see it's Tuesday, and I can take off Thursday."

"Okay Thursday it is."

Giotto-nii ruffled my hair and we chatted a bit before G came in and took him away. It was about 6 o'clock so I did my homework which didn't take me long. When I was finished it was now 6:35 and I was bored. So I got up and walked to Reborn's room. He should entertain me for a little bit.

"Reborn I'm bored." I stated when I bust through the room. He was now making out with Lambo, but I'm so use to it that it doesn't even bother me.

"Didn't someone teach you how to knock Dame-Tsuna?"

"It's Tsuna and yes. But you never knock on my door so why should I. Besides I already seen _everything_."

"You little brat. Go mess with someone else. I'm busy."

"Yeah trying to have sex is quite the work. You're boring anyways, so I was about to leave. Ciao." I left and I heard Reborn click his tongue and whispered "Smartass." I walked to Asari's room and he was mediating, wasn't about to disturb Mukuro nor Daemon, Lampo was always boring, Alaude was busy, Knuckle was being himself, and the rest busy. Not caring about the coldness, I walked outside and swung on the swings. The swings are between the garden and the pool but it's in front of the beach. So I just stared at the moon and listened to the ocean waves clashing each other. Which made me very sleepy. I got off the swings and sat on the stairs that lead to the beach. After I laid my head on knee, I fell asleep.

"It's nice to see you again Tsuna." whispered a non-familiar voice

_"Who are you?"_

"Don't worry about me Tsuna. But have you ever thought about how your parents died?"

_"I don't won't to know." _

"Of course you do Tsuna. Do you remember the screams your parents made?"

_"I don't want to hear it."_

"Or the sounds of slashing and blood gush from your parents?"

_"Please stop!" _

"Come on you should remember. You were there when they were brutally murdered."

_"PLEASE STOP IT!" _

I woke with a start, my body was trembling; I was drenched with sweat and I couldn't stop crying. Images of my mother and father suddenly start to pop up and play in my head like a movie. I couldn't stop thinking about them. No matter how hard I told myself to stop it wouldn't. I unconsciously pound my head with my hands and claw head to get the images out my head. I felt something running on my cheek and it was blood. I was bleeding and I started to lose control of my body. Myself. I immediately started to scream and claw my head again.

"I don't want to see it! Take them out! Please. Please. Please. Please stop it. STOP IT!"

"TSUNA!"

I turned around and I couldn't recognized the person who was running towards me. Soon after there were lots of people I didn't see. Only black figures. I immediately screamed 'get away from me' and swinging my hands. The dark figure caught my hands so I started to kick but that lead him to sit on me. I screamed Giotto-nii's name to save me but the dark figure shouted 'I'm here Tsu-chan. I'm here.' I screamed out liar and started to struggle. The dark figure took both my hands into his left hand and his right hand in my face. I was so petrified that I just stared at his hands, however I was beginning to feel drowsy and lose conscious.

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw the hand over my face again. I slapped it away and tried to get away but felt a hand grab me. "Tsuna calm down. It's your brother Giotto." I turned around and focus my eyes. Giotto-nii image slowly started to appear and I felt relief. However, I started to cry then scared again. I remembered the voice, the images, and the pain in my heart.

"Why didn't come save me Giotto-nii?" I cried, Giotto-nii shook his head

"I was there Tsu-chan. But you were too scared to even realized I was there holding you down from doing harm to yourself."

This time I shook my head and backed away slowly. "You weren't there. I would've recognized you but I didn't see you or feel you presence. You weren't there. You weren't there."

"Tsuna you must believe me, I..."

I covered my ears and shook my head drastically. I was now at the head of my bed. I grabbed a pillow and covered my face. "You weren't there when I need you the most." Even if my face was buried in the pillow, I'm pretty sure Giotto-nii heard me. I stared to cry again. I hate crying but the tears wouldn't stop. Was it because of the pain in my heart or hearing Giotto-nii leave my room. This was the second time I made someone who is very special to me hurt. I hate hurting family and friends. I hate myself. I hate Sawada Tsunayoshi.


	9. I'll Get Stronger

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**

**I'll Get Stronger  
><strong>

"So did it work?" asked Alaude, Giotto and his guardians are in the meeting room discussing Tsuna's trauma. Tsuna was eating regularly, talking to Giotto, however Giotto made Tsuna stay home today. He called his school and discuss what happen, and they understood the situation. They told Giotto that Tsuna can take as much time he needed. Shamal also take some hours from work and see Tsuna.

"Yes. I erased his memories like you ask. And I'm sure you all know that you mustn't talk or discuss about any of this...", Everyone nodded their heads and Shamal continued. "I know you all are busy but please make sure you see how he is doing. Even though the mind forgot about the incident, the body can't." Shamal picked up his bags and shook Giotto's hand. "I shall be leaving but don't hesitate to call me. Then if you shall excuse me." Shamal left with a wave and out the door. Giotto turned to his guardians. He took a brief second to collect his thoughts then open his mouth too say something but was interrupted by Hayato.

"I'll stay with Juudaime. I know you are busy getting ready for Christmas and coming up with some ideas. So I'll stay and keep him company." said Hayato

"Hayato, aren't you suppose to be in school by now?" asked Giotto, Hayato flinched but stood his ground.

"I am but Juudaime's health is more important." Hayato stood their waiting for Giotto's lecture however, Giotto knew that Hayato is smart enough to be in college. Giotto sighed, "I'm counting on you Hayato." Hayato smiled and bowed to Giotto. Then rushed towards Tsuna's room. Giotto chuckled and dismiss his guardians. Giotto then went to his office to finish paperwork so he can visit Tsuna. But when he got there, more work piled up and like Hayato suspected, it was about Christmas and New Years ideas. 'At this rate, I'll won't get to see Tsuna tonight.' thought Giotto. Giotto poured himself some coffee and began to his work.

"Juudaime!" shouted Hayato

Tsuna turned his head and tilted his head in confusion. "Hayato, aren't you suppose to be in school? Today is your first day." Hayato walked over to Tsuna's bed and pulled up a rolling chair. "You are correct but you're health is more important. Besides aren't I suppose to be in college?" Tsuna nodded his head. "You are correct. Thank you Hayato." Hayato smiled and blushed.

"Now, let's talked about Yamamoto. Ha~ya~to!" Hayato faced dropped and spoke in riddles. He stuttered and avoided eye contact with Tsuna. In Tsuna's mind, he couldn't think anything better than this.

"Uni-chan, have you seen Tsuna?" asked Kyoko. It was now lunch break at Namimori Junior High and the gang met up at the roof as usual. Kyoko and Haru got there a little late though. When they got a closer look at Yuni, she didn't have her usual smile. Actually, she didn't have that friendly aura around her either. She was depress and they have a clue why she's like that. Kyoko sat in front of Uni and asked in a soft voice. "What's the matter Uni-chan? Did something happen?" Yuni didn't reply but threw herself on Kyoko and started to cry. Kyoko rubbed her head to calm her down.

"Tsu-chan is..." she sobbed

"Tsuna? What happen to Tsuna?" asked Kyoko

"Tsu-chan was...hic...and didn't...hic...I'm afraid...I'm hic...afraid." sobbed Uni, Kyoko patted her head and she begun to cry. Then Haru. All three girls clasped their hands together and cried. Enma tried to calm them down but he just made things worse.

"Kufufufu, why the tears girls?" asked Mukuro, Mukuro entered with Chrome by his side and Hibari behind them. The girls stop crying for a moment then started to cry again. Enma and Yamamoto got up from the floor and walked over to Mukuro and the others.

"Well Yuni-san was depress then started to cry when Kyoko-san asked about Tsuna." explain Yamamoto, Mukuro, Chrome, and Hibari frowned when he mention Tsuna.

"What happen to Tsuna?" asked Chrome as she stepped closer towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto scratched his head and glanced at Yamamoto. Yamamoto didn't quite no yet, but Enma did.

"Well last night, Tsuna got attack by a stranger who opened up his lost memories of his dead parents and now traumatized by it." Mukuro faced frowned turned into anger, and so did Hibari. They turned to leave but Enma stopped them from going as he blocked the roof entrance.

"Move" command Hibari and Mukuro, Enma flinched but stood his ground. "Shamal is at Tsuna's house erasing his memories right now. He probably is resting right now." explained Enma. Hibari and Mukuro glared at him but calmed down a bit. They both sighed and turned back around to the crying girls or once crying girls; they were now sniffing and wiping their eyes. Enma also walked towards them but was soon stopped by an announcement.

_"Will Yuni Milliefiore_, _Enma Kozart, Yamamoto Takeshi, Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Rokudo, Kyoya Hibari, Haru Miura, Ryohei Sasagawa and Kyoko Sasagawa come to the infirmary room please." _asked the announcer

The gang looked at each but Yuni rushed to the door and bolted out. The rest followed as they also ran to the infirmary. When they got there, Shamal was sitting at his usual desk, waiting for them.

"Is Tsuna alright?" asked Yuni as she entered the room. Shamal smiled and nodded his head. "He's okay. I erased his memories. Even though it was hard."

"Hard?" asked Yuni, as she sat on a stool while the others sat on a bed.

"He wouldn't let me touch him, so I had to restrain him to erase his memories. Afterwards he calmed down and didn't remember anything."

"What do you mean restrain?" asked Mukuro as smiled

Shamal sighed as he closed his eyes remembering the hard work he had to go through. "Well when I was trying to erase his memories, he started to scream and punch me in the face. So I got on top of him while holding both of his hands above him and erasing his memories. But he still struggle to get loose."

Hibari and Mukuro both hit Shamal then left. "Why the hell did you two hit me? And where are you two going?"

"I'm going to see Tsunayoshi/little rabbit!" shouted Hibari and Mukuro as they tried to leave but was stopped by the almighty Reborn.

"You'll see him after school. Now get to class. The school bell rung already." commanded Reborn, Hibari and Mukuro clicked their tongues and went to class. They usually don't listen to others especially when its a command. But they knew couldn't go against Reborn; even if they tried. After a long day of school thinking about Tsuna, the ganged rushed out the school to see Tsuna. Actually Hibari, Mukuro, and surprisingly Yuni, jumped out the window. They were about to rush to his house but saw Dino standing outside.

"You better hurry to the car! Tsuna is waiting for you all!" shouted Dino, and that made everyone run to the limo. When everyone was on, Dino command the driver to rush back home. The driver nodded his head and was off to get to the Sawada's house. As he pulled up to the driveway, the teens rushed out the car before he can even park the car. When they got to Tsuna's room, they bust through the doors and there they saw Tsuna up, talking to Hayato.

"What's the rush?" asked Tsuna, Yuni was the first one to break down and cry as she rush to Tsuna's side. Yuni hugged Tsuna's waist as he rubbed her head. "I'm sorry Uni-chan. I made you worry." Yuni shook her head no in Tsuna's stomach.

"Tsuna, you're...smiling." said Enma as he walked towards Tsuna's bed. Tsuna looked up with a smile on his face. A smile that an angel would have. Innocent, carefree, and don't forget cute.

"Really? I haven't even notice it. Maybe it's because I'm relieved of something. I feel...happy." smiled Tsuna. Yuni glanced up and wiped her tears away. She smacked her face twice and declared, "I like this Tsuna. He's much happier than before."

"Hm. Sorry, Uni but I don't think it'll last long." said Tsuna

"Eh? What do you mean?" Before Tsuna can answer, Dino came in. "Sorry, everyone, but Tsuna has to go to bed." Tsuna pouted and folded his arms. "I don't wanna go to bed."

_"Too cute." _thought everyone, Dino smiled. "I know but you have to rest." Tsuna nodded his head but still pouted. Everyone (except for Mukuro and Hibari, who was pouting) said goodbye to Tsuna and left. When everyone was gone, Tsuna sighed in relief. He gazed at the window and spoke in a low voice. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm just not strong enough. But I'll get stronger." said Tsuna as he laid down to take his nap.

"Tsu-chan." Giotto shook Tsuna to wake up as it was time to eat. "Tsu-chan." He shook him even harder but failed. Reborn, who came also, stood beside Giotto. He took his lizard Leon turned him to a hammer and slam it against Tsuna's head. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Giotto gape at what woke him up but neverless continued his task. "Tsu-chan, it's time to eat." Tsuna stared at Giotto then slowly nodded his head. Tsuna turned his head and look at Reborn. He lifted his arms and commanded, "Carry me."

Reborn smirked. "Give me one good reason why."

"Because you love me and I'm still tired." explained Tsuna. He wiggled his fingers and Reborn sighed in defeat. He picked up Tsuna in princess style and head down to the dining room. _"Wow. Reborn is soft." _thought Giotto. Reborn glanced back at Giotto and glared at him. _"Forgot he can read minds."_ As they walked into the dining room, Reborn got stares and glares. Yuni was the one who got up and went to see Tsuna.

"Are you feeling any better now Tsu-chan?" asked Yuni

"I'm fine just sleepy." Yuni sighed and Reborn put him down on the floor. Tsuna begun to walk to his seat when he lose balance and landed in Reborn's arms again. "Forgot how to walk dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna looked up at Reborn. "Tsuna. And I'm just a little wobbly from staying in bed too long..." Tsuna lift his arms again, " Can you...no, carry me to my chair. Please." Reborn sighed and held Tsuna in his arms; he walked to his chair and place him on the chair. Reborn also walked to the other side of the table to sat between Lambo and Colonello. The maids came out of the kitchen and placed spaghetti in front of them with garlic bread and fruit salad; wine for the adults, and soda for the teens, and kids. After the course, they ate Flan for dessert. Then Tsuna and his friends went to chat in his room for a bit before heading to bed. Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, and Haru went home after the dinner though.

"Tsu-chan it's time for your medicine then bed." announced Giotto as he opened Tsuna's door. Everyone groan but Tsuna got off the floor and walked towards his bed. Tsuna sat on his bed with his mouth wide open. Giotto chuckled and gave Tsuna a spoon full of his medicine. After he was through, he left him.

"Tsu-chan, can I sleep with you?" asked Yuni, Enma was about to get on Tsuna's bed also, but stopped when he felt death aura's behind him.

"Sure. I don't mind." Yuni smiled and crawl to the other side of Tsuna's bed. Hibari and Mukuro pouted and decided to stay in Tsuna's room also. So, they went to go get mattresses and covers to sleep on. They, plus Enma, pulled the mattresses close to Tsuna's bed and fixed up their beds.

"Um, Tsu-nii...?" asked a quiet voice. Fuuta's head peek out of the door and was carrying a pillow that he sleeps with. "Can I sleep with you?" Tsuna sat up to nod his head so Fuuta can see and reach out towards Fuuta. Fuuta smiled and rushed over to Tsuna's bed. Tsuna tucked him in and laid back down. When he was finally comfortable, Yuni grabbed his right hand and Fuuta grabbed his left hand. Tsuna glanced at the both of them and smiled. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'll get stronger. I promise."

* * *

><p>Okay I just want to say that I'm sorry for the very late update! My internet was being stupid until my brother figured out that it wasn't the internet but my laptop. Sad face. But I'm back up and ready to type up some chapters and a new story that I brainstormed...okay not really. I just dreamed of it and thought it was good, and hope you all will like it. But first update some chapters then start on my new story. Again I'm sorry but please still support me.<p>

Thank you

~Hime


	10. Kyouya isn't so Bad After All

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

**Kyouya isn't so Bad After All  
><strong>

"Tsu-chan! Wake up!" shouted Uni, I felt Uni shake me but I just wanted to stay asleep. Uni stopped shaking me and I heard Mukuro's voice. "Maybe I should give him a kiss. They say that only the handsome prince can wake the beautiful princess." stated Mukuro, I woke immediately before he can touch me. But Hibari just hit him across his head from doing so.

"Kufufufu, why you hit me skylark? Jealous of our love?" asked Mukuro as he glared at Hibari.

Hibari smirked. "More like Master and Pet. Don't you think?" Those two are idiots. Fuuta tugged on my sleeve and looked down at him. "Can we take a bath together Tsu-nii?"

"Sure why not." I took Fuuta by the hand and head towards my bathroom. However, Mukuro asked me a very disturbing question. "Can I go to little rabbit?" I turned around at him and gave him a quick no then started my way. Hibari chuckled and left my room to go do whatever, and so did Uni. Hopefully, Mukuro did too and not stand there like a lost puppy waiting for his master get out. When we got out, Mukuro wasn't there, thank god! Fuuta and I headed down to the dining room to get a ham, cheese omelet with two miniature pancakes on the side with orange juice.

"So are you ready for tonight's party, Tsu-chan?" asked Uni, I stared at her like she was crazy. She chuckled when she figured out why I was staring at her. "Did you forget the Namimori's Halloween dance tonight?"

"When did this happen?" I asked, Uni glanced at Giotto and he shook his head. I scanned the room and everyone avoided eye contact. They're hiding something from me. But what? I tried to remember when they told me the dance, but...I just couldn't. It's like it was never there before. And apparently, they knew what was going on. I excuse myself from the table and headed out for school. Uni called out to me but I didn't stop walking. I'm mad, no, piss they're not telling me anything! I walked up stairs to get my bag and was about to leave until I saw Hibari at my door.

"Move." I command

"Not until you tell why you're pissed off." said Hibari

I huffed at his stubborn attitude. "Why can't I remember about the party?"

"It's in your mind, you just can't remember." explained Hibari

"Then why can't remember anything this week except for yesterday." I asked

"This week you were under stress."

Hibari is right. I was under stress this week and sick. Hibari ruffled my hair and said, "Don't worry about it, okay?" I nodded my head and he left me standing there, wondering what's this feeling in my chest. Maybe I'm still sick? With that in mind, I head out to the car and saw Uni standing there waiting for me. When she spotted me, she immediately apologize to me but I stopped her and told her I was wrong. Today school was just the ordinary; went to class, sleep in most, ate lunch on the roof with my friends, and finished up my other classes. Then it was time to go just like that! Because of the party tonight, there were no afternoon activities, so Yamamoto and Ryohei went home to get their costumes, then meet up at my house. In the meanwhile, Uni was dressing me up like a little doll. And that's not the bad part; after she was through, she would take pictures of me. She even put me on a princess dress with an umbrella and teacups! Women are scary creatures. After a mountain full of costumes, she finally put me in a devil's costume (short black one piece outfit with a white belt, devil wings, tail, gloves, and boots) and I feel naked. _Deja vu?_ But she called it a day and got changed. It took so long for her to finish that Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, and Haru watched the whole thing! Calling me cute or saying that's the one. In Hibari was in it. And I was finally getting closer to him too.

"Tsu-chan, how I look?" asked Uni, I turned around to face her and saw her in a short yellow puffy dress with white cut-off sleeves and white boots. It kind of remind me of something but what?

"Cosplay?" I asked, but it was really just a thought that popped up in my mind.

"How you know?" she asked, "It's one of Sakura's costumes from Cardcaptors. Like?"

"You look cute."

Uni smiled and looked at herself in the mirror doing different poses. I turned to Hayato and he wore a black suit with black fedora hat with a big orange strip across the hat. It didn't take me long to figure out who he was suppose to be. "Reborn really?" I asked

Hayato turned to me and gave me one of his smiles. "How you know?" _Didn't take a genius to figure it out Hayato. _"Lucky guess."

"You know Tsuna, that wasn't very nice." commented Reborn, I pivot to see Reborn walking in my room. He stood by me and scanned Hayato's attire. "Not too shabby kid." _Really Reborn? Really? _"Somebody is in a bad mood. What Uni do?"

"Why did you assume me?" asked Uni but she shouted in my ear which made my temper go up and giving me a headache.

"Because when you bought costumes, you didn't go home but up to Tsuna's room with an unhappy Tsuna. So you must have dressed him up with clothes and took pictures or dressed him up with clothes and took pictures? It's one of the two." _And the almighty Reborn is correct! Go figures. _"I taught you so well. I'm going to leave because Tsuna is Pmsing."

"I'm a boy!" Reborn didn't listen but still walked out the room. Sometimes I worry about Reborn and some I just wanna kill him for fun. I sighed in grief as I realized that I am becoming Reborn. I pounced on my bed and caught Enma on the corner of my eye. I sat up to get a closer look; he wore a light black, not gray, jacket for a costume.

"Enma...who are you suppose to be?" I asked Enma turned around and I got a full view of his costume: a light black, once again not gray, jacket that had a red line on the edge of the jacket and wore matching pants and boots, with a red scarf. You can also see his stomach a little.

"Akaito. A vocaloid."

"Vocaloid?"

"A singing robot. Akaito is Kaito's brother and you're not listening" I laid back down on my bed and rolled to my right to face the wall, indicating that I wasn't listening,"You're in a bad mood tonight."

"Uni and Reborn. But mostly Uni." I stated

"Yeah I figured that when she showed you the first outfit she wanted you to wear. Women are scary creatures."

"Sad isn't?" I asked, as I rolled to my left facing Enma again. When everyone, meaning the girls, finished preparing, we left in Reborn's car since he was the only one available. When I saw the gym filled with costumes, I wanted to go home. Some weren't costumes but cosplay. Strange people we have.

"Tsu-chan,let's dance!" said Uni, before I can even reply, she dragged me to the dance floor and started to dance. When I didn't dance, she just took my hands and moved them left to right. It's not that I don't dance, I just hate it. After awhile Uni lost her grip on me and I walked away quickly before she can say anything. I didn't want to come but for Uni's sake I came. Now to find a place where there's no people. I saw a door at the far right and headed for the door; inside there was stairs. When I got to the top, it was roof and nobody was here. I sighed in relief and walked over to the rail. I breathe in fresh air and breathe out stress.

"Don't like the party?" asked a familiar voice, I glanced over my shoulder and say Hibari sitting on the floor. I wanted to ask why, but I knew it was something Hibari-ish, so I turned back to the view.

"Ignoring me? Harsh." I turned around again to see him staring at the sky. Strange man. I walked over to where Hibari was at and sat down next to him. "Why are you up here alone?" I asked

"Same to you, Tsunayoshi."

"I hate dancing and I don't wanna be here." I stated, my eyes stared at the moon and avoiding eye contact.

"Then why you come?" I felt Hibari's eyes on me but nevertheless take my eyes off the moon.

"So Uni can be happy."

"Yuni Milliefore?" I nodded my head

"She's been worrying about me since my parents died. So to make sure that I'm okay now, I'll do anything for her." I pulled my legs up and laid on top of them.

"Love can make you do crazy things." This time I stared at him and shook my head no.

"I love Uni but not like that. She's like a big sister to me." I turned my head back around and heard Hibari hum to himself. Usually I don't tell anyone this except for Giotto-nii and Alaude. Wonder why I'm telling Hibari?

"Do you have someone you like?"

"Alaude."

"Alaude? Why him?"

"Jealous?"

"Kind of."

"Good." I heard Hibari chuckled and reached out to ruffle my hair again. His hands feel like Giotto-nii and Alaude. "Do you have someone you like Hibari?"

"I do, but that person hates me."

"I don't hate you."

"Oh? So you knew I liked you?"

"Sorta kind of in a sorta kind of way."

Hibari laugh a laugh I never heard before. A genuine laughed. "You're not half bad Hibari."

"Call me Kyo-kun and I swear you'll like me."

"Let's start with Kyouya." Hibari...I mean Kyouya stared at me and ruffled my hair again. For some reason, I was getting sleepy as he moved his hands. It's sorta like how Giotto-nii put me to sleep at night. But I don't want to sleep; it's rude to just fall asleep.

"Sleepy?"

"Yeah. It's Uni fault for dressing me up like a doll." Hibari chuckled again and pulled me into his arms. At first I felt uncomfortable but when he smooth my hair, I immediately started to doze off. Kyouya isn't so bad after all.


	11. What a Jealous Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 11**

**What a Jealous Man  
><strong>

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was floating in the air, which was impossible. So I looked up and saw Kyouya's face, stern looking. I rubbed my eyes and felt Kyouya pull me closer. We stopped suddenly and saw that he was looking down at me with a smile.

"Awake princess?" he asked

"Very funny. Where are we?" I asked as I looked around.

"We're on our way home. See, we're here." I looked ahead and saw my light up house. We went inside and the first person we saw was Alaude. Alaude was walking down the stairs and we ran into him. From Kyouya's reaction, it looks like he don't want to see Alaude. However, I think it's my fault he's like that. I did tell him a lie but true. I love Alaude but not in a romantic way; in a brotherly way.

"Did something happen Tsu-chan? Are you hurt?" asked Alaude, as he ran towards us.

"I fell asleep on Kyouya, so he brought me home."

"Huh? Kyouya? Well you two gotten closer haven't you?" said Alaude

"Jealous?" asked Kyouya

"A little."

"Don't still my word!" I shouted, I jumped out of Kyouya's arms and ran to Alaude's side. I grabbed Alaude's arm and dragged him back up the stairs. Alaude didn't say anything, just followed, and Kyouya just stood there staring at us. Finally, getting to Alaude's room, I immediately sat on his bed with my arms crossed. Alaude laughed at my behavior but I ignored him. However, I saw something that caught my eye, that perk my interest.

"Alaude, did your hair grow longer?" I asked, I jumped off the bed and walked closer to Alaude. Alaude glanced over his shoulder and gave me 'what are you talking about' look. I pulled Alaude's arm so I can get a closer look at his hair; and I was right, it has grown longer. Without saying anything, I dragged Alaude to his bed and sat him down. Alaude ask what I was doing but I ignore him and search for a brush or a comb, finally I found a comb and ran to Alaude's bed. I crawled behind him and command that he stay put. Alaude's hair is really long! You can even put it in a ponytail; which I did. After that Alaude and I ate dinner earlier since I didn't eat all day, trained a bit, then went back to his room to take a bath together. However, we couldn't take it alone.

"I'm coming in too." announced Kyouya, as he enter the bathroom with only a towel.

"This is a surprise. Kyouya is letting someone look at his bare skin!" said Alaude, Kyouya removed his towel and enter the bath. Now I'm between two brothers and it's awkward.

"Kyouya, exactly why are you here?" I asked, as I turned my head to him.

"Same goes to you, why are you here?" asked Kyouya, _Again? He sure likes to say that._

"I always take baths with Alaude. What's your excuse?"

"To bond." _He's definitely lying. _

"Bond?" asked Alaude

"He's just here because I told him a little lie but also true...kind of." I said, Alaude looked at me with a 'What lie' look. "He asked me if I like someone and I said you, but it's fault for believing me."

Alaude laughed and Kyouya huffed. "Of course I believe you. Who wouldn't believe the love they love?" asked Kyouya, I blushed at his comment but when I saw his smirk, I turned my head away from him. A knocked came from the door and my personal butler, Basil, came in. I haven't seen Basil for months now because he had to go to Italy to company Lancia, a cool slick black hair and black eye man (also a friend of ours) for some kind of meeting. Basil usually calls me now and then, but I really did miss Basil. Basil is like my other half even if he is my butler; although I don't treat him like one. I met Basil when I was 4 years old and since then, he has always been by my side.

"Basil!" I jumped out of the bathtub and jumped Basil. Basil caught me but then he realized I was naked, and started to stuttered madly. Aw how I miss this.

"Tsuna-dono, please put some clothes on." said Basil when he calm down then grabbed a robe from the hook by the door, and put it on me.

"Well you're no fun." I said, Basil sighed in relief and we both sense a dark presences from the one and only Hibari Kyouya. I never knew Kyouya was the Jealous type; I learned something new today.

"Basil do have business with me?" asked Alaude, as he also stepped out of the bath also and Kyouya. However, Alaude moved us to his bedroom to talk to Basil. Alaude and Basil talked about something, I wasn't really paying attention. I was on Alaude's bed looking at the ceiling then Kyouya came over and looked at the ceiling with me. We didn't talk, but stared. After awhile Alaude and Basil was done with talking and I was getting sleepy.

"Basil help me get into my clothes please. I just don't have the strength." I asked as I rolled to the end of the bed. Basil helped me up and lead me to my room to get dress. When I finally got dressed, I walked back to Alaude's room and crawled in the bed. Basil told me good night and left, then lights were out. But when I turned to the left I saw Kyouya's face so I turned around the other way and saw Alaude's face, then to his hair.

"Alaude is your hair natural?" I asked, Alaude opened his eyes and laughed at my question. "Yes it's natural Tsu-chan."

"I wonder what you would look like in black hair? Maybe you'll look like Kyouya?"

"Maybe so. Do you want me to change my hair?" asked Alaude

"No! It suits you and I don't want two Kyouya's." I explained, Alaude laughed and Kyouya huffed, I snuggled against Alaude but Kyouya pulled me back from him. I laughed inside and Kyouya moved me closer towards him. What a jealous man.


	12. Stupid Heart!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 12**

**Stupid Heart!  
><strong>

"Tsuna-dono, please get up. It's time for school!" shouted Basil as he shook me harder than he did 5 seconds ago. I sat up immediately and glared at Basil. He flinched but nevertheless dragged me out of the bed and into the bath. When I got into the warm bath, I was finally awake and alert. Next I put on my clothes an walk down to breakfast that was serving grilled fish, tamagoyaki, onsen tamago, tsukemono pickles, nori, and natto. Then finally I left home with Hayato to meet up with Uni and Enma to go to school.

"Yo Tsuna!" shouted Yamamoto, as we entered the school. "What happened to you last night? We couldn't find you anywhere." asked Yamamoto

"I fell asleep on Kyouya and he carried me home yesterday." I explained as I put on my indoor shoes.

"Kyouya?" they all asked, I face towards them and nodded my head in response. "I or we thought you don't like Hibari-san?" asked Enma

"True, but last night we talked a bit and I saw a new light in him." I explained as I put on my indoor shoes. They didn't ask anymore questions but I know they wanted to ask. However, I don't see what's all the fuss about. Kyouya isn't all that bad. In fact I think he's a softly, and he get easily jealous! What so shocking that I can call him by his name and not his last name? Teenagers are weird.

"Tsuna let's go eat lunch." said Yamamoto, I looked up and nodded my head. However, before I can leave, a group of girls attacked me.

"Hey Tsuna-chan, I heard you left the dance yesterday with Hibari-senpai. Is that true?" asked one of the girls

"Well I fell asleep on him, so he took me home." When I said that, the girls squeal and ran out the room. I looked at Yamamoto and he just shrugged his shoulders, then looked at Hayato and he waved his hands no. How frustrating. But it got more frustrating when almost every student keep asking what's your relationship with Kyouya and can I ask Kyouya this or that. If someone else ask me something else, I will punch them in the throat but if it is a girl then ignore. No one ask me anything as I bust open Kyouya's door to his office.

"Kyouya!" I shouted, Kyouya was working on some paper before he looked up and stared at me.

"What is it Tsunayoshi?" he asked as he got up from his seat

"I'm getting tired of people asking me about you! So do something about it!" I commanded however, before he can say anything Uni came running in with Enma, Kyoko and Haru.

"Tsu-chan, I'm sorry! I forgot the lunch box at my house." cried Uni, as she attacked hug me, crying on my shirt. I patted her head and that seem to calm her down a bit.

"It's okay Uni-chan, I give Tsuna some of my lunch~desu!" said Haru, _Why is she excited?_ I looked at Uni and I can see she didn't want to do that but I'm hungry. Before I can agree on eating her lunch, Basil and I-pin (my personal maid and friend) came rushing in.

"Uni-sama, you forgot your lunch box." said I-pin, Uni let go of me and ran to I-pin to retrieve her lunch box. She thank I-pin multiple times and ran back to me. However, I just I had to attack Basil.

"Basil!" I shouted as I attacked hug him. He held his ground and held on to my waist.

"Tsuna-dono, you can't just hug me everytime you see me." scolded Basil

"Yes I do! I don't know when you just going up and leave me again."

"I'm sorry for that and I promise to never do that. But can you do that when we are not public?" asked Basil, I looked around and everybody was staring at us. I huffed and let go of him.

"Tsuna, is that your...lover?" asked Haru, I looked at her and she seem sad.

"Why do you think that?" I asked back

"Well you had quarrel with him and when you saw him, you hugged him. So I thought..." her voice faded and held her head down

"No Basil isn't my lover..." I said, Haru sighed in relief, "Enma is." Then all heads turned to Enma and he turned pale. What a good expression he has!

"Tsu-chan you shouldn't lie." said Enma

"Anyway..." I took Uni's lunch box and started to eat on Kyouya's black couch. While eating I glanced at I-pin and she seem love struck. I followed her gazed and it was right on Kyouya. I smirked at the new discovery. "I-pin, what's wrong? You look a little red." I asked

I-pin stopped looking and shook her head no. Uni checked her head and said, "She don't have a fever. But you do look red."

"Maybe she's love struck?" I asked, I-pin face got redder and she lowered her head. "Well Kyouya is handsome and looks like Master Fon." I announced, Kyouya glanced at me and I think he knows what I'm planning. And he does not like it at all.

"Everyone, I need a word with Kyouya please." I asked, they nodded their heads, and told me they'll be at the roof. When everyone left, Kyouya sat on the opposite of me and crossed his legs.

"Tsunayoshi, I see what you're doing and I don't like it at all." snarled Kyouya

"Kyouya do have strawberry milk or fruity milk somewhere in here?" I asked, Kyouya pounded the table in front of us, and glared at me.

"Kyouya you say you like me, but why do you like me? What's so great about me?" I asked, Kyouya sat up and regain his posture. He sat there with his eyes close, and didn't give me answer. "See, no answer. There's nothing good about it me. If you want a normal life, then I advise you to find someone else." I said as I walked out the door and try to find milk. However, as I walked I felt tears coming down. I wiped them but they just keep coming down.

"What's the matter, dame-Tsuna?" asked Reborn, I pivot behind me and saw Reborn staring at me. I shook my head no while I clinched the end of my shirt. I lowered my head, and I can hear Reborn coming closer. When he got closer to me, he pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Tsuna. Cry if it makes you feel better." said Reborn, I clutched Reborn's back shirt and cried my heart out. I don't really know why I'm crying, I just know that Kyouya doesn't know anything about me. When I finally calmed down, Reborn bought me strawberry milk and sat on the steps.

"So what happen with Kyouya?" asked Reborn

"Why it have to be Kyouya? It can be Uni or Enma." I asked

"I have my reasons and data. So what happened?" asked Reborn

"I-pin fell in love with Kyouya, and point out Kyouya's good points. Kyouya knew what I was doing, and got mad. So I asked Kyouya what so good about me and he didn't answer me, so I left."

"You left because he didn't answer your question. What do you care though, right? You don't like Kyouya, right?" asked Reborn, I sip my milk and leaned my head on his shoulder. Like. Love. What's the difference?

"Well you like Enma and Basil but not in a lovely dovely kind of way. Love is when you think about that person everyday and every hour. Your heart also thump when they are near."

"Does that happen to you Reborn? When you're with Lambo I mean." I asked

"This doesn't have nothing to do with me." said Reborn, I laughed and threw my milk carton to the near trash can.

"Tsunayoshi." said a familiar voice, Reborn and I looked up and saw Kyouya holding my lunch box. He also looked out of breath. Was he looking for me just to give me back my lunch box?

"I'm going leave you two alone." said Reborn, as he walked away. So now it's just Kyouya and me, and it feels awkward. Kyouya hand me my lunch box and I whispered thanks and was about to leave, when Kyouya stopped me.

"Tsunayoshi, I..." started Kyouya

"I don't want to hear it!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs, however, I didn't think he'll follow me up the stairs. "Tsunayoshi."he shouted behind me.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted, and just when I got up the stairs, I tripped up on my own two feet. How embarrassing. I revert to my old self. Reborn would laugh if he saw me like this.

"Tsunayoshi." shouted Kyouya, I looked behind me and saw Kyouya coming up behind. I quickly got up but Kyouya just ponced on me from going out the door. Now we were by the roof's door to outside. With Kyouya on top of me and I was struggling to get lose.

"Tsunayoshi just...stay...still." said Kyouya

"No! Now get off of me!"

"Why are you running away from me!" shouted Kyouya, I stopped struggling and avoided eye contact.

"I...I don't know." I whispered out

"That's not an excuse."

"I said I don't know! I just didn't want to see your face!" I cried out, then the tears came down again.

"Why are you crying, Tsunayoshi?" asked Kyouya, I shook my head no.

"Tsunayoshi, do you know why I like you?" asked Kyouya, I didn't answer him so he continued. "You're honest, strong, cute, caring, and not afraid to say what's on your mind. If you're not convince, then should I continued?" I shook my head no, and a smile appeared on Kyouya's face.

"Tsunayoshi, do you like me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you ran away from me and now you are crying. So, do you like me?"

"Yes I like you...as a friend." I said, Kyouya smiled and shook his head no.

"Not that kind of like. Love. L. O. V. E." spelled Kyouya,_ smartass._

"I don't know." Kyouya leaned in and kissed my lips. More like a peck on the lips.

"How about now?" he asked

"I don't know." Kyouya leaned in again and peck his lips.

"Now?"

"I don't kn..." before I can say anything, Kyouya kissed me. It seem like a forever, but it was only a minute. However, that kiss did affect me. I was now blushing.

"Now?" I shook my head no, afraid to say anything. Nevertheless, Kyouya leaned in and kissed me for the fourth time. Like a broken record, he asked, "Now?" However, I know Kyouya knew the answer already. He got off of me and put me on his lap. "Tsunayoshi, I love you."

"I...love you too...probably." I whispered, Kyouya laughed and pulled me into a kiss.

"That's not very convicing. Can you say it one more time?" asked Kyouya, _I'm going kill him._ I grabbed Kyouya's tie and pulled him close to my face.

"I **love **you!" I shouted, Kyouya smirked and kissed me but before he did I heard him say, much better. If love is like this: irrating and confusing, then love is stupid. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Kyouya grabbed my hair and kissed me deeper, and harder. It made my heart flutter. Stupid heart.


	13. Such A Kid

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 13**

**Such A Kid  
><strong>

"Hey, Kyouya..." I started, I was currently in Kyouya's office to help him finish his work, but he really didn't need me. He just wanted me to be here. I'm surprised at myself for not leaving for that stupid reason. Kyouya was sitting at his desk while I was sitting on his couch; waiting for him to get done.

**"**Hm?" hummed Kyouya, as he kept on writing

**"**How long are you going keep smiling?" I asked, ever since I told him I...confess my feelings, he wouldn't stop smiling! And it is irritating the hell out of me!

"It depends. Are you going keep loving me?" he asked, I didn't answer him but I did click my tongue. Who knew Kyouya can be so romantic and annoying. Mostly annoying. Kusakabe came over and place a cup of green tea.

"Thank you Kusakabe." I said, Kusakabe nodded his head and sat across from me. "Kusakabe, may I ask a question?"

"I was just wondering why a nice guy like you deals with a guy like **that**?" I pointed to Kyouya and Kusakabe laughed at my question.

"They say opposites attract each other." said Kusakabe, _that did not answer my question. _After he said that, he left to help Kyouya's paper work. I still don't know why I'm here, but I know that I'm bored out of my mind! Before I knew it, I fell asleep on Kyouya's couch, and when I woke up I was covered up with Kyouya's jacket. I looked up and saw Kyouya sitting across from me.

"Awake?" asked Kyouya, even though I'm awake, I'm still asleep. While getting up, he was smirking like a sly cat. When he got to my face, he still wore that stupid smirked.

"You're such a kid to be sleeping all the time." Even though he said that, I still just stared at him. What I was thinking was '_Why didn't you just carry me home like last time'_ but nevertheless, I didn't say it. We left the school and I just realized that the sun was setting; and Giotto-nii must be worry.

"Tsunayoshi, get on." commanded Kyouya, I turned around and saw Kyouya on a black motorcycle (or the XX01 Motorcycle). It doesn't surprised me, because I already decided that Kyouya is unpredictable. Kyouya handed me a helmet and I hopped on his motorcycle, and we were off. As I watched Kyouya drive, I noticed that we weren't heading home. I tried to ask Kyouya where he was going, but the motorcycle was too loud for him to hear me. When we arrive, it was the cafe shop that I never seen before, yet I feel like I been here before.

"Kyouya, why are we here?" I asked as I got off his motorcycle

"I heard you came here with Xanxus on a date, I wanted to come here with you also." explained Kyouya, he grabbed my hand and walked me into the cafe. He was so jealous of Xanxus that he had to bring me here; and I don't even remember coming here with Xanxus.

"Can I take your order?" asked the waitress

"I'll have the custard pudding and strawberry milk." I gave her the menu and Kyouya ordered an espresso with no foam. I shouldn't eat without eating dinner, but since we're here I'll go ahead and eat it. Suddenly, my phone rang and I suspect its Giotto-nii. And when I saw who it was, my prediction was right.

"Giotto-nii.."

"Tsu-chan where are you?" screamed Giotto

"I'm at the Orange Cafe with Kyouya. I'm sorry that I didn't call you but I fell asleep and lost the time."

"You're with Kyouya? I see, then come home soon; it's almost dinner time." said Giotto-nii

"I will. Bye nii-san." I hung up just in time for my custard pudding and strawberry milk. The waitress bowed and I begun to eat my pudding.

"You're such a kid." stated Kyouya

"And you get jealous easily." I stated, Kyouya laughed and didn't deny.

"Touche. But I think we should wrap this up and go. I suddenly got a bad feeling." explained Kyouya, I looked at Kyouya and saw the seriousness in his eyes. I nodded my head and ate my custard in one gulp. Kyouya paid for our food and left. We finally got home, and as soon as I walked in, I smelled some delicious. I immediately ran to the dinning room and saw Lasagna, salad, and bread sticks. Giotto-nii and the rest were already here, so I just made a B-line to my seat. Even though I had dessert before my dinner, I can still eat it without worries. After dinner I headed up to my room, and Kyouya followed me. I looked at my clock and it was 10:45, my bath time with Alaude. However, I know Kyouya won't let me without him. There goes my special time with Alaude. A knock came from the door, and speak of the devil, Alaude came in.

"Sorry Tsu-chan, I have an emergency at the company, so I can't take a bath with you nor sleep with you." explained Alaude

"Ah, okay Alaude. But you better hurry to your company." I said, Alaude nodded and kissed my forehead. He told me goodnight then left. I hope he's company is alright.

"Hmm, so that means I'll take a bath with you alone. Even though I like this better." said Kyouya, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom. Then he suddenly undress me and dunked me into the bath. I was about to shout at him, but I was stopped by Kyouya's stripping. Usually, this will shock someone, but I'm use to naked bodies. However, Kyouya do looked tone for someone who looks skinny.

"Like what you see?" asked Kyouya, I looked at his face and saw that stupid smirk on his face.

"It's good for someone so scrawny." Kyouya just smiled and slipped into the bathtub. He motion me to come over there, and I listened to his demand. I crawled over to him and he turned me around. I glanced back to him but he just rubbed my head. At first I didn't know what he was doing, until I saw the shampoo bottle next to him. _If he wanted to put shampoo in my hair, then why didn't he just ask? So confusing! _When he was done, he dunk water over me head. I was about to crawl back to my spot but Kyouya put his arms around my waist, so I won't get loose. _Weirdo. _After awhile, that felt like forever, we were done with bathing or Kyouya was done bathing me, we got out. Kyouya even put my pajamas on. Then it hit me, Kyouya was doing everything that Alaude would do. Is today suppose to be Kyouya's Jealous Day?

"You're so weird Kyouya." I said, Kyouya just smiled and carried me to my bed. He place me on the bed and got under my bed covers with me. When he noticed I was far away from him, he pulled me into his chest.

"Tsunayoshi..." I looked up at Kyouya and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I love you." Then pulled me back to his chest. Even though he get jealous easily and a romantic, I can never get mad at him. Maybe...just maybe.

"Tsunayoshi, get up it's time for school." I can hear Kyouya's voice but I just don't want to listen to him. He shook me again, but I told him to give me 5 more minutes. But I heard him sigh.

"Such a kid." I immediately grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Kyouya's face. I sat up and saw a smile on Kyouya's face. I jumped on Kyouya and started to pound him, but I know I didn't put any strength in them.

"Tsu-chan, what are you doing?" asked Alaude

"Beating up Kyouya." I stated

"I can see that but why?"He asked again

"Because he called me a brat."

"I called you a kid." said Kyouya

"What's the difference!" I shouted, Alaude stared at us and just rubbed his bridge. I got off of Kyouya and ran to Alaude. I hugged him and he just patted my head. You'll think we're just hugging but really I understood what rubbing his bridge was and I comfort him. Alaude kissed my forehead and again then left.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kyouya, I glanced at Kyouya and he had this pissed off look on his face.

"It's something you would never understand." I answered. I headed to my bathroom to take a shower. This time Kyouya didn't follow me because he was already dressed for school. I got out of the shower and head down to breakfast however I couldn't get anything but a toast with strawberry jam and some bacon.

"Tsu-chan! Good morning!" shouted Uni, I waved hello and kept on eating my toast.

"Couldn't eat breakfast?" asked Enma, I shook my head no, and when I did, I saw Kyouya come out of the house.

"Usually, you do. What happened?" asked Uni, I pointed to Kyouya. They nodded their head and we walked to school today.

"Tsu-chan, today we have to pick a Halloween outfit for you." I looked at her and she smiled. She knows I don't understand what she's talking about.

"She's talking about your brother Halloween party." explained Enma, I nodded my head, but I realized that Uni is going to help me with my outfit. She might even dress me like a girl for this one. I glance at Uni and she was smiling away. It's going to be a long day. Which wasn't long at all; it was quite short and I didn't want school to end. Because I know I'll be up in my room for 5 hours getting dressed up. When we got home, my fear happened; I was instantly dragged upstairs for dress-up. As soon as we got in my room, Uni walked in my closet and pulled out a rack of costumes. I heard a familiar laugh and saw Mukuro with Chrome, Enma, and Kyouya behind him.

"Kufufufu, Look at all of these selections! Uni I expect you took some pictures." said Mukuro, Uni glanced at Mukuro, then pointed to her bag. Mukuro smiled and search through her bag. _She actually developed those pictures._

"Tsu-chan, how about this outfit?" asked Uni, she held out a bunny outfit, and I wanted to rip that outfit to pieces. It was a two piece outfit that has fuzzy boots; the top was fuzzy with bunny ears and the bottom were fuzzy shorts. I already tried all of the outfits on, so she just narrow the outfits down to her favorites. Not mine, but her's. The one's I picked out were eliminated on the spot. She said it wasn't cute enough or doesn't fit my appearance.

"You should definitely do that outfit. It'll go well with your cute face." glee Mukuro, _See._ Uni nodded her head and said she totally agree with him, but the comments and compliments didn't stop there. She had about 20 more costumes to choose from but she decided to go with the bunny outfit. For herself, she also choose a bunny costume but it was a black dress with black ears, white cuffs, and black boots. She also made Enma wear a cat outfit but it was a whole brown cat costume. I kind of pity Enma but I needed a laugh. Really bad.

"Hibari-san, you look handsome. Right Tsu-chan?" asked Uni, I looked at Kyouya and he wore a long sleeve black shirt with silver pants and black boots. That was the handsome part but I laughed when I saw what his costume was; a wolf. And to make it more funny, she made Mukuro a wolf also but he wore a long sleeve grey shirt that showed his chest with black pants and black boots.

"Uni why do they have the same color ears and tails?" I asked as I saw that they had black ears and tails.

"So they look like brothers." explained Uni, I laughed even more and Uni said I was being rude, but I was laughing at the idea of them being brothers.

"Tsu-chan you look adorable." said Alaude, I turned around and saw Alaude at my door with his costume on. He wore an all black military outfit with a white shirt inside of it. I couldn't tell what he was, so I walked towards him to get a better look.

"Alaude, what are you suppose to be?" I asked, Alaude smiled then turned me towards my friends and lean down.

"A vampire." he whispered, he grabbed my chin and made my me look at him. "May I suck your blood?" When he asked that, he's face and my face was just an inch away from each other. Alaude laughed when I blushed. Suddenly, someone pulled me away from Alaude and into their arms. Without looking up, I knew who it was; the jealous man name Kyouya.

"You're such a kid for falling for that act." said Kyouya

"If I'm a kid for falling for it than you're a kid for getting jealous of it." I shouted, I tried to get away but Kyouya tighten his arms. When that didn't work, I reached my arms for Alaude and was calling for help. Before Alaude can get to me, I saw Xanxus come around him and left me straight up to his arms.

"Xanxus!" I hugged him, "My hero." I heard Kyouya clicked his tongue. While hugging Xanxus, I showed Kyouya my smirked of victory, and he looked away.

"You look adorable Tsuna." said Xanxus

"You think so?" I said, Xanxus nodded his head and I smiled. Suddenly we heard thunder from the living room, and we all left to see what it was. I was still in Xanxus arms as we left and Kyouya didn't like it.

"Happy Halloween everybody!" shouted Giotto-nii, as we walked into the living room. The room was decorated with Halloween games, creepy food, decorations, and of course candy. I looked over at Giotto-nii and he wore king's outfit; Uni saw it too and said...

"Tsu-chan, I should've dressed up like a princess, then you and Giotto will be the same." _And thank god you didn't._ Xanxus put me down and my friends started to play games; and there were lots of games that was inside and out. The game I loved was hitting the target so Daemon would fall into the water. Classic. We also played witch hunt where you find the witch around the house. Find it and you win a prize, but find the golden witch and you win the grand prize. However, find the wizard and you'll get a mystery prize. I found the wizard and I got two dolls that look like Mukuro and Daemon.

"Kufufufu, now you can go to sleep with us." stated Mukuro, I saw Natsu and picked him up.

"Look Natsu, you have two new dolls." Natsu looked at it and took it in his mouth.

"You hurt me little rabbit." said Mukuro

Kyouya won the grand prize, a new black car and Colonello found the witch and won a trip of two to the Bahamas. "Alright it's time for Trick or Treat." announced Giotto-nii

"How do you play Trick or Treat?" asked Yamamoto

"Easy, just pulled a card from this cauldron and if it says treat, you get a prize. However, if you get trick and there's a name on the back, then they must give you a dare." Everyone nodded and got in a circle, and I sat in Xanxus's lap. We started the game with Reborn. Reborn got treat and got car keys. When he saw that, he smirked immediately. Next was Lambo and he also got treat and got cow printed cuffs. Lambo immdiately blushed and I looked around, and saw that the girls blushed also. Some laughed and some just smirked.

"Xanxus, I don't get it. Why is Lambo blushing?" I asked

"Kufufufu, it has to do with..." Before he can finish his sentence, Giotto-nii stepped in.

"Mukuro if say anymore, I'll seal you're power for 2 months again." said Giotto-nii, Mukuro stopped what he was saying and pouted. For the first time, I wanted to know what he was going to say. Enma was next and he got trick; on the back the name was Yuni.

"Go change into a princess outfit." ordered Uni, Enma did so but you can see the humiliation in his eyes and despair. Poor Enma. I hope I don't get Uni. Hayato was next and he got trick also and my name on was on the back. I looked at Hayato than glanced at Yamamoto, then I thought the perfect trick.

"Hayato, I command you kiss Yamamoto!" I pointed to Hayato and to make me look superior, I crossed my legs. Hayato gaped and Yamamoto smirked. Hayato did a quick peck on the cheek and blushed as red as a rose. _Cute. _

"I meant the lips but that'll do." I said, Hayato blushed harder when I said "lips". _Cute, like a little puppy. _Yamamoto was next and it was a treat; he got two dogs and immediately name them Kojirou and Jirou_. _Chrome was next and she got treat; and she got a stuffed owl with a skull on his stomach. Chrome smiled at the owl and hugged it close. Mukuro was next and he got trick with Alaude name on the back.

"You can't touch Tsu-chan for a month." said Alaude, Mukuro's face frowned up and pouted again.

Kyouya was next and he got a treat; he got new tonfas but I heard him click his tongue. I wonder if he wanted trick. Weird guy. I was next and I got trick also but Mukuro was on the back of the card. I looked a Mukuro and he was just smiling.

"I want you to kiss me on the lips." said Mukuro, _Just my luck too. _

"Mukuro, I told you, you can't touch Tsu-chan for a month!" explained Alaude

"Kufufufu, I'm not touching him. He's touching me." laughed Mukuro, _Idiot._ I got up from Xanxus and walked towards the smiling idiot, waiting for a kiss. I place my hand over my lips than over his.

"Indirect kiss." I said, then walked away.

"That's not fair little rabbit. It's suppose to be with lips." pouted Mukuro

"No, you said on the lips. Not with lips."

"That doesn't make sense!" pounted Mukuro, I ignored him and the game continued. Xanxus was next and he pulled a trick card; he won a gun collection. Xanxus was smirking when he found out what he won. He was very happy indeed. The game went on and ended when it hit Giotto-nii; he got a trick and the name was Alaude, so he had to wear bunny ears. I laughed at him when he put the ears on. My loving brother turned into a cute rabbit in seconds! What a laugh! The party was coming to an end and we all have our drinks in our hand (kids soda, adults alcohol) and was about to say goodnight.

"This year it was great. I finally saw Tsu-chan's smiling face, laughing face, and of course stubburn face. I couldn't ask more for tonight. Now let's raise our drinks and say goodnight." said Giotto-nii, we all lifted our glass and say goodnight. However, when I drunk my drink, it didn't taste like soda. It was strong and favorless. Nevertheless, I drunk it, but I wish I didn't. I felt dizzy, funny inside, and happy inside.

"Xanxus, I feel weird inside." I said, as I tugged his sleeve. He looked at me than at the glass. He sniffed my glass and gasp when he found out what I drunk.

"Tsu-chan, you look red. What happened?" asked Alaude

"I think he drunk alcohol by mistake." explained Xanxus, on the corner of my eye, I saw Alaude look worry. So I tried to walk over there but I felt the world move and I know it can't feel it move. Suddenly I tripped over my two feet and landed flat on the floor. By the time I woke up, I was in my bed and beside me was Kyouya.

"Kyou...ya?" I whispered, Kyouya's eyes shut opened and a smile formed on his face. He got out of the bed and got a glass of water on the end table with two pills. My guess is that it's headache medicine, because I felt a headache coming. Kyouya lifted me up slowly and help me take my medicine. I soon felt the medicine take affect and I was now laying on the bed again but on Kyouya's chest. I soon fell back to sleep but before I was completely sleep, I heard Kyouya say "Such a kid".


	14. I Pray for Good Fortune

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 14**

**I Pray for Good Fortune  
><strong>

"Tsu-chan, what do you want for Christmas?" asked Uni, we were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in the living room. Kyouya, Enma, Mukuro, Chrome, and Basil were also there, but Kyouya was sitting on the couch beside me (reading a book), Enma on the floor playing checkers with Uni, Mukuro was playing with his guitar, Chrome was reading also, and Basil was serving green tea and orange cake to everyone.

"Hmm, anything." I said, I wasn't really paying attention because I too was reading a book.

"That doesn't tell me anything." pouted Uni, "Hibari-san, what are you giving Tsu-chan for Christmas?"

"Me." he stated

"Don't want it." I stated

"Don't knock it til you try." stated Kyouya

"I thought it was "don't try it til you knock it", I stated as I lifted my head

"No it's don't knock it til you try it, Tsu-chan." said Uni

"Hmm...then no, I will never try it again."

"Again?" asked Kyouya, as he glared at me but soon glared at Mukuro. Mukuro just smiled like an idiot and didn't realized what was going on. But I can see that he was glaring back at Kyouya.

"It wasn't him you jealous idiot." Kyouya and Mukuro both turned their heads to Tsuna. And in unison they asked, "Then who was it?"

"It's not what you think and it's none of your concern." With that, I began to read again. Kyouya and Mukuro was still pissed off, but it was none of my concern. They shouldn't jump into conclusions.

"Then I'm just going to give you anything and you better like it." stated Uni, _her scary side came out. _"Queen me."

"Tsuna-dono, telephone." said Basil as he hand me the phone, but before I took the phone, Basil had on this smile.

"Hello?" I asked

"Tsuna, it's me Lancia."

"Lancia?" I immediately put my book down and listen to what he has to say. It has been forever since I saw Lancia or talked to him in like months or year!

"Haha, it's been forever hasn't it master."

"I told you not to call me that." I pouted, Lancia laughed at my pouting.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. So, I'm done here in Italy, and I'm coming home for Christmas." stated Lancia, when he said that, I almost fell off the couch. I can hear Lancia calling my name but I just didn't have the strength to answer.

"Tsu-chan, what's the matter? Whose on the other line?" asked Uni, she grabbed the phone from me, and asked who this was. I can hear Lancia say his name, and Uni screaming how are you and starting a conversation. I snapped out of it and snatched the phone out of Uni's hands. Uni yelled at me but I'll deal with complaining later.

"Um, when are you coming home?" I asked, suddenly, the door to the living room bust open and out came Lancia wearing his black suit.

"I'm home, Tsuna." said Lancia, I was going to give Lancia a hug but Kyouya saw through it and caught me by the collar, and threw me on his lap. Kyouya than glare at Lancia as he put his arms around my neck. I sigh out of frustration and lean back on his chest. I have to get him out of his jealous state.

"Why do you immediately jump into people arms?" asked Kyouya

"I do not! I only hug people I know." I protest, Kyouya just huffed and tighten his grip.

"Tsuna, is this the person I heard so much about?" asked Lancia

"Oh, so he talks about me?" asked Kyouya, as he smirked at me.

"I don't. Must be Basil who told him." I stated as I got loose when Kyouya lost his concentration and grip on me. I ran to Lancia and finally gave him a hug, and stuck my tongue at Kyouya. "So what did Basil tell you exactly?" I led Lancia to the couch and Basil offered him green tea. I sat beside Lancia, because who knows what Kyouya would do if I sat beside him.

"Well he said that he's quite handsome, leader of the discipline committee, 2nd of the best in your school, and an excellent fighter." explained Lancia

"You forgot to mention that he's a jealous man, a romantic type, annoying, and possessive." I added, while laughing, Lancia ruffled my hair.

"Tsuna, that's what we call love. Would you like to see Kyouya with another person?" asked Lancia, I looked at Kyouya and snickered.

"If he can find someone that's not scared of him, than yes." Kyouya once again huffed, and Lancia laughed.

"I'm sure there someone who likes Kyouya...right?" Lancia looked around the room, and everyone (including Basil) shook their head no. I can hear Lancia say 'Oh'.

"Wait there is one person who likes him...I-Pin." I said

"That's right! Isn't she the one who pulled you two close together?" asked Uni, I blushed and looked away. I heard Uni laugh and than Queen me again to Enma. I looked at the checkered board game and Enma was losing badly! I got on the floor and help Enma out so Uni can lose.

"You mean that Chinese maid girl that brought Yuni Milliefore her lunch box?" asked Kyouya, without looking I nodded my head. "When did this happen?"

"Around the time when you force me on the ground and asked me questions." I stated, "King me." I smirked at Uni. Mukuro stopped playing his guitar and asked, "Force you on the ground? What the hell Skylark! You're Shamal now?"

"There's a different between Shamal and I herbivore. Tsunayoshi liked my way of doing it." explained Kyouya, I jumped Uni's checkers and turned around towards Kyouya.

"What the hell are you telling them?" I shouted, Kyouya just smirked and Mukuro pouted. "Also when did Shamal force me on the damn ground?" I asked, suddenly everyone got quiet. They're playing the quiet game again. I excuse myself from the room and headed to Reborn's room. I wonder what happened that week when I was sick? When I got to Reborn's room, I knocked before I enter.

"Come in." said Reborn, I walked in and Reborn was at his desk reading some papers. "Oh if it isn't dame-Tsuna. And what can I do for you?"

"Tsuna and I wanted to ask you something. Promise me you'll tell me everything."

"It depends on the question." said Reborn

"What happened to me on October 25? I don't recall doing anything that day. So do you know what happened?" I asked, Reborn turned his gaze away from me and said...

"Sorry but I can't tell you."

"Why can't you or anyone else tell me? Is it that bad to tell me?" I shouted, before I can let Reborn say anything, I ran to my room and lock the door. I heard some knocking at the door but I paid them no mind. Suddenly, I heard my window to my balcony open.

"Kyouya, I don't want to see any of you!" I shouted

"Sorry but I'm not Hibari Kyouya." said a familiar voice, I looked up and saw Hana Kurokawa.

"Hana. How did you get up here? I'm on the second floor." I asked, Hana smiled at me for the first time.

"It seems that the people you trust won't tell you what happened to you on October 25, am I correct?" asked Hana

"And how do you know this?" I asked back, with the same smile on her face, she came and sat beside me on my bed.

"I know everything about you Tsuna." she said

"But don't you hate me?" I asked, she laughed and shook her head.

"I had to act that way so no one will be suspicious about me. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." Hana frown and looked sad. Is she telling the truth?

"So how do you know me?" I asked

"I knew your parents Tsuna. You don't remember? We use to play with each other." said Hana, I stared at Hana and she was frowning at my expression. I tried to recall my childhood memories but I don't remember Hana being in Italy.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't remember my childhood. Sorry Hana." I lowered my head, and I felt Hana's hand on my head; comforting me. "Hana, do you know why I can't remember October 25?" I asked

"Yes I do. Shamal erased them." I flinched at what Hana said and couldn't believe what she said.

"Shamal did, but why?" I asked

"Giotto told him to."

"Giotto-nii? But why?"

"Sorry I don't know that much." I grabbed Hana's hand and shook my head.

"It's not your fault. You tried to get the information for me. Thank you Hana." Hana smiled and tighten her grip on my hand. I smiled at her but frown when I realized that Giotto-nii is the one that made me confuse. Why would Giotto-nii tell Shamal to erase my memories? What happened on October 25? Was it that bad that he or anybody can't tell me? I wonder if this is just one of many lies he told me?

"Tsuna, if you want to know more about your missing memories, then would you like to come back with me to Italy?" asked Hana

"To Italy?" Hana nodded her head and took both my hands in her hands.

"There you can gain your memories back. With the help of Casstello Marino, he's the leader of the Marino Familiga. He can help you regain your memories. So would you come with me?" asked Hana, I lowered my head down and think for a moment. I do want to know what happened to October 25 and what else they've been lying.

"I'll go but can I go after Christmas at least. It's just 10 days away, so can I?" I asked, Hana smiled at me and nodded her head.

"Of course you can. You want to spend some time with them before leaving right?" she asked, I nodded my head and she ruffled my hair. "See you on December 26 than Tsuna." Hana smiled at me for the last time than walked out to the balcony. I fell on my back on the bed and sigh in relief. I'm glad I'll get my memories back but I wonder what this feeling is in my chest? Maybe its anxious or worry if my life will be different if I remember memories? I pray for good fortune.

* * *

><p>Okay I know I haven't updated my story and I apologize for that. I've been sick with Season Change and AP homework :(...I promise to update soon. I hope you like this chapter and I'm writing a new story called Separated and it deals with two Tsuna's; as in twins!...I can't say more but I hope you enjoy that too. Please read my stories and keep supporting me :D!<p>

~Hime/Eryanna


	15. I Can Finally Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 15**

**I Can Finally Smile  
><strong>

9 long days of my life! Finding a Christmas present for Yuni, Reborn, and Kyouya was the hardest thing I have ever done. Nevertheless I found something for them; but I don't know if they'll like it or not. Truthfully, I don't care. I'm done with Christmas presents and thank God for that. I laid on my bed, face down, and just sighed. Tomorrow's Christmas Day and that only means I would have to leave my family and friends behind in 2 days. I rolled over and stared at my ceiling. I closed my eyes and thought about this year. I've changed a lot. I'm showing more emotions than normal. I wonder if it's because I made new and different people who I call friends now. Changed could be good for me. I felt a smile on my face but then I started to think. Changed could also be bad. Maybe I shouldn't change but be my old self. I turned to my side and stared at the sunset scene through my glass door. _'This year it was great. I finally saw Tsu-chan's smiling face, laughing face, and of course stubborn face.' _I thought about what Giotto-nii said on Halloween night and smiled. Giotto-nii seem happy that I'm smiling more and I'm glad that he's happy. Maybe it was a good idea. Or maybe...

"Tsunayoshi." I rolled to my right side and stared at Kyouya, who was at my door. I didn't say anything, just stared at him. He was wearing a white shirt with a yellow undershirt, and light red pants with white shoes. He looks good with bright clothes; I wonder why he doesn't wear them often? "What's wrong, Tsunayoshi?" Kyouya sat by my head and started to stroke my hair.

"Nothing just thinking." I closed my eyes and feel Kyouya's hands on hair. It feels so relaxing; who knew Kyouya can be gentle.

"Thinking about what?"

"How much I changed over the year." I said, Kyouya stopped stroking my hair. He laid down beside me and tangle his hands in my mine.

"Why are you worrying about that?" asked Kyouoya

"Nothing really. Its just about to be another year, and I was just thinking about this past year. And how I changed so much."

"Are you scared of this changed?"

"I don't really know myself."

"Tsunyoshi..." I looked up at Kyouya and he had this serious look, "Are you planning something?" I smiled at Kyouya and laid on his arm. "Tsunayoshi, you're not answering me."

"Kyouya, I'm tired." I closed my eyes and snuggled up to Kyouya. I head Kyouya sigh but nevertheless he stroke my hair. When I woke up, I was staring at Kyouya's sleeping face. _This the first. Kyouya isn't awake before me._ When I was about to touch Kyouya's face, I was stop by Kyouya's and mine hand clasped together. _Cute._ I turned to my left and saw that it was 8:30, time for dinner. That means...

"Little rabbit, its time for dinner!" shouted Mukuro, but he froze when he saw Kyouya in my bed. Figures.

"I'm coming," I looked at Kyouya and started to shake him up, "Kyouya, its time for dinner." Kyouya got up slowly and stared at me, but glared at Mukuro. Before anything could happen, I step in.

"Kyouya. Mukuro. If you fight in my room, I won't forgive you!" They both clicked their tongues. I grabbed Kyouya's hand and then grabbed Mukuro's and lead them downstairs to the dining room. It was a usual dinner with my family and friends_. _Kyouya and Mukuro were glaring at each other, G and Asari were discussing something and I was just sucking this all up. I excused myself early from the table and wondered in the living room. By the chimney is our big Christmas tree. This year we decorated with the Blue Christmas theme in mind. Under the tree were gifts from everyone including my friends. I turned around and walked to different places, such as: the play room, library, outside, etc...I ended up at my room and I just sat there looking at the moon. I sigh in distress.

"Tsu-chan?" I turned around and I saw Alaude. "What are you doing in the dark?" Alaude came and sat beside me, and I laid on his arms.

"Aren't you being cozy." said Alaude, I nodded my head but I can feel drowsiness engulf me. I felt Alaude pick me up and walked to somewhere else, and my guess is his room. He placed me on his bed and he kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes and I saw Alaude on the other side.

"Alaude." Alaude grabbed my hand and asked, "Tsu-chan. Tell me what are you planning to do?"_ He found out. Typical of Alaude.  
><em>

"Nothing bad."

"Are you leaving?" I didn't respond to his question and I knew I gave him answer, since he sigh. Alaude pulled me closer and whispered, "Just don't get yourself in some deep shit, okay." I nodded my head and suddenly, Kyouya came in.

"Tsunayoshi, I know you're in here." Kyouya walked to the bed and picked me up. I swear I have to break this habit of his.

"Kyouya, maybe I want to sleep with Alaude."

"Tsunayoshi, do you know what you just said?"

"Yes, sleep with Alaude. What's wrong with that?"

"Tsu-chan." Kyouya turned around and walked off with me. I waved Alaude goodbye and he just smiled at me. _I wonder what was wrong with my saying? I can't say I want to sleep with Alaude...Oh I get it. _When we go to my room, Kyouya placed me on the bed and walked to the other side of the bed. Kyouya got in and pulled me into an embrace.

"Kyouya, I'm sorry. I understood what I just said." I looked up at Kyouya. Kyouya just kissed me and said, 'If you understood what you just said, then it's okay.' Kyouya than kissed me goodnight. Suddenly, Kyouya fell asleep. I hugged Kyouya tightly then drifted to sleep.

"Tsu-nii! Wake up! It's Christmas time!" shouted Fuuta, but he didn't stay long. He left when Giotto-nii called him for breakfast. Usually I don't get up from that but today's the last day here and I want to make some memories. I turned around and saw Kyouya's smiling face. He kissed me again but it lasted it along time.

"Good morning, my love." said Kyouya, but he didn't stop kissing me. He kissed my head, my nose, my neck, than back to my lips. _Someone is romantic today._

"Good morning Kyouya." He kissed me again than dragged me out of bed. While taking a bath, Kyouya scrubbed my back and put on my clothes. Its like he knows that I'm leaving! After the bath, we went down to breakfast for some traditional breakfast, or western breakfast. Different types of Christmas pancakes (I got Santa Clause), with scrambled eggs, ham, a bowl of fruit, and sausage; with orange juice on the side. After that, my friends came over and we began the party! First, of course, opening presents, but they all wanted me to go first. Giotto-nii got me a new computer, Alaude got me a new phone with his number on top of my list, Reborn got me an orange and black motorcycle, Xanxus got me a gun (which Giotto-nii didn't approve but I keep it anyways) and a black car, Mukuro got me a camera (which everyone was surprised!), Chrome gave me an orange scarf and gloves that has 27, and she knitted it, Daemon got me a doll of everyone. To everyone surprised, I didn't throw it away. I was actually happy to get dolls. I thanked everyone for their gifts and we keep on opening gifts. Next we just party til evening than ate a buffet of western food, such as: glazed ham, corn, dressing (which was good), chicken, lasagna (I don't know why), fruit cake, cookies, strawberry shortcake, etc. Let's just say that it was a lot of great food! When it hit 6:30, everyone left to celebrate Christmas with their family. I walked upstairs to my room and secretly pack my stuff, not a lot of stuff but just some clothes, and my Christmas presents. When I finished packing, I hid my suitcase and laid on my bed. I looked at the clock and it said 9:45; time sure does fly by! I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet. However, I my peace and quiet didn't last long.

"Tsunayoshi." Without opening my eyes or just looking I knew who it was. The famous Kyouya.

"What can I do for you Lord Kyouya?" I asked, I turned to my right side and looked at Kyouya as he walked forward. Suddenly, Kyouya kissed me. "I haven't given your present yet, my love." _Ah! That's right. Wait, when did he started calling me 'my love'?_ Before I can think any further, Kyouya kissed me again, but stick his tongue in my mouth, and it didn't feel weird. Next he kissed my neck while unbuttoning my shirt. He slide down to my chest and begin to nibble on my nipple. A sound came out of my voice that I didn't know that I had! I saw Kyouya smirked but nevertheless stop kissing on me.

"Kyouya, I...I thought.. I told you...I didn't want you." I said between breaths, Kyouya stared at me but I felt his hands in my pants.

"You say that, but look how you're reacting. I don't think you want me to stop." Kyouya pulled my pants and boxers off.

"Kyouya what...Ah!" Suddenly, Kyouya turned me around and started to kiss my ass! However, he didn't stop there; he kissed and licked my hole. He stopped for a second but that was to turn me around and suck on my nipple, while playing with my member. Usually I'll kick him or yell at him but I didn't have the strength in me and for some reason I didn't want him to stop. Even if it is embarrassing. Suddenly, Kyouya started to move downwards and was now licking and sucking on my member! It didn't last long because now he was pumping it.

"Your voice is very lewd and sexy Tsunayoshi." whispered Kyouya, he pumped faster and tighten his grip on me. Kyouya smirked and whispered, "It feels that good Tsunayoshi? Then how about you come for me?" With one more pump, I came in Kyouya's hands. Kyouya smirked again and opened my legs wide, and put me between his body. Kyouya then put his wet right hand between my butt, and entered a finger.

"Ah! Kyouya! That...that hurts." I managed to say, I felt like I was dying with my heartbeat going fast and my body felt hot! Is this what sex feels like?

"Don't worry my love, you'll get use to it." Like Kyouya said, I did get use to it but it felt weird! Who knew that sticking a finger in one's ass would feel...weird but good?

"That's 3 fingers inside you already." whispered Kyouya, I shuttered at his husky voice and he just softly laughed. _God I hate Kyouya!_ Kyouya moved his fingers out of my butt finally but he asked, "Are ready?" _Ready? Ready for what? _I couldn't respond because right now I'm out of breath. Kyouya smirked and I heard a _zip_ sound. I looked down with my eyes, and saw Kyouya pulling out his penis! And it was HUGE! No way that thing can fit!

"Kyouya?" I asked, and it took a lot of strength for me to say it. Kyouya didn't say anything but slowly entered me. At first it was weird and not painful but he keep pushing inside!

"Tsunayoshi, relax or you'll get hurt." I tried to relax my body but once I did, Kyouya started to thrust a little bit fast. I got use to his pace but he then got faster!

"Ah! Um! Kyou...Kyo...ah...you...you're...going..to..fast. Ah!" I said, barely. Kyouya lean down towards me and kissed me passionate. I felt Kyouya go faster and I felt something inside me. Like a rush or some sort. "Kyo...Kyo...what...Aah...what is this...this rush? Nn."

"It seems like you're about to come. Well so am I love." whispered Kyouya, and his face was 3 inches away from my face. However, I closed my eyes as I felt this 'rush' coming. I grabbed Kyouya and with a jerk I came. I also felt Kyouya come inside me but I didn't care at the moment. Kyouya stared at me than leaned down to kiss me.

"How was that my love?" asked Kyouya, I turned my head around and pouted.

"It felt painful you bastard."

"But?" asked Kyouya

"But...it felt good." I whispered, Kyouya smiled at me, but then pulled me up and we went to the bathroom. Like usual this morning, Kyoya bathed me and put me on my pjs. He carried me back to my bed and we snuggled up.

"Kyouya, why did you suddenly have sex with me?" I asked

"It's your birthday present." I pouted when he said but he suddenly got out bed and walked over to my white desk. He pulled out an orange wrapped box that was shape like it had some jewelry in it. I sat up immediately and Kyouya gave me the present as he sat down on the bed. I opened the present and inside was a ring and a necklace of a bird, and a fish. The ring was silver with orange jem that goes with the necklace. However, there were two rings and necklaces. Kyouya picked up the purple jem ring and slid it in my left ring finger and picked up the purple bird, and placed the necklace around my neck. He then picked up the oranged jewelry and placed it on his left ring finger, and put on the necklace.

"Whenever you think of me, looked at you finger and kiss your necklace. I will always stay be your side Tsunayoshi," Kyouya held on to my face and with a angelic smile, he said, "Merry Christmas, Tsunayoshi." A tear fell down my cheek and Kyouya kissed the tear. He then kissed my forehead, my nose, and lastly my mouth. Soon we both drifted asleep. At 5 o'clock in the morning, I got ready to leave. Took a shower, made sure I had everything I need, and looked at my room for the last time. I walked over to Kyouya and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Kyo-kun." I grabbed my bags and left through my balcony. I walked to the garage and thank god that people these days make transporation easy. I took out my car and motorcycle keys and pushed return. The car and motorcycle disappeared into the keys.

"Tsuna," I turned around and saw Hana wearing a black winter coat and black boots. Behind her was a black sports car and a man in the drivers seat. "Are you ready to leave?"

I looked at my mansion for the last time. "Yes I'm ready." Hana opened the drunk for me and I threw my bags in there and walked to the back of the car seat. As we drove off, I finally realized that I can finally smile.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry to say that this story has ended. But don't worry, I'm making a sequel soon with more action, love, maybe sex if you want me to include (which I probably will) and more questions with answers but turned back into a question. Like what will happen to Tsuna when he regain his memories? Or is Hana evil or good? And if she's bad, will she put false memories in his head? Well I'm telling too much details so I should stop myself before I give away the story. I hope you all enjoyed my story and read my new story Separated and Why Won't You Smile Sequel: Come Back To Me (I think that will be the title, haven't decide yet. But do you like it?) Anyways, Happy Halloween and please look forward to my upcoming stories.<p>

~Hime/Eryanna


	16. A Little Peek Won't Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Why Won't You Smile Sequel: Come Back To Me  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

I woke up with a start as I didn't feel anything warm or a body beside me. I looked around and notice that Tsunayoshi wasn't in the room, nor the bathroom. However, I felt that he wasn't here in this house at all! _Is he out shopping with Alaude or Giotto? No, he would tell me if he was going or not. _I hurried out of bed and ran downstairs. I first checked Alaude's room, and no one was in there; so I checked Giotto's room, and no one was in there. Then I ran downstairs to the kitchen and everyone was at the dinning table getting ready to eat. I scan the room and didn't see Tsunayoshi. At that point, I panic. I can hear Alaude, Giotto, and the others calling my name but the only thing I can think of is Tsunayoshi.

"Where's Tsunayoshi?" I asked, _Maybe I'm worrying about nothing, but I can feel it in my bones and soul that Tsunayoshi isn't here._

"Tsu-chan. Isn't he with you?" asked Alaude, I stared at Alaude then back down on the floor. "He is with you, right Kyouya?" asked Alaude, I shook my head slowly. Giotto grabbed me and as he shook me, he screamed, "Tell us what's happening Kyouya. Where is my baby brother!" Alaude and G pulled Giotto off of me and I stared at him.

"I don't know. He was gone when I woke up." I explained

"Gone? You mean he ran away?" he asked, I didn't respond and just went berserk. He ran upstairs to Tsunayoshi's room, and everyone followed. I just stood there, in a daze. I heard Giotto curse and his heavy footsteps running downstairs to me. He grabbed my collar and looked me dead in the eyes.

"What the hell did you do to my baby brother?" I didn't respond, so he punch me in the face. He was about to attack me again but Alaude, G, and Reborn held him back. Giotto was shouting my name and yelling it was my fault that he ran away. _My fault. No I don't think it was my fault. Tsunayoshi loved me and I know he does, and he knows that I love him twice as much. _I got up from the ground and glared at Giotto.

"You think it's my fault that Tsunayoshi isn't here but I think you're wrong! I waited for 13 years to meet Tsunayoshi again. 13 painful years! And not once have I not thought about him! When I finally got to see him, he hated me! I felt devastated when I saw the hatefulness in his eyes towards me! But I didn't give up, but keep pushing it so he would love me! And when I finally got him to love me, he vanished! I'm hurting inside just like you Giotto and I want to know why, and where he is now. So don't blame me for this because I love him like you and everybody in this room. I would never hurt Tsunayoshi or make him want to leave my side. So don't you dare blame me for this pain shit! His precious to me and his precious to you!" I shouted, I walked off towards Tsunayoshi's room, and lay on his bed thinking why he left.

* * *

><p>Okay that's not all of Chapter 1: Why Did You Leave?, but I thought, 'hey let me be nice and give a little peek of chapter 1. I hope you like this little preview and pray that I finish it today or this weekend. I promise that I would write as fast as I can and get Chapter 1 in. Thanks for reading and please look forward to Chapter 1: Why Did You Leave?<p> 


End file.
